Blades of Ash
by slugboy
Summary: A young man who dreams of saving others. A woman who wants the world to burn. Two people joined by the sword on a shared battlefield. Formerly titled "Ash and Blades"
1. Chapter 1

I originally posted this on the "TFF Omakes 3" thread in the "Mechanics of In Flight" forum. It was apparently good enough that they told me to publish it outside forum threads.

In this, Minato is a separate person from Shirou, with Shirou being a year or two the elder. For purposes of the story (plus I'm not familiar with Japanese naming standards), Shirou's birth-name is Akira Sahashi (it's gender neutral).

(takes place after ch 1 of IF, I won't rehash what GB did because it'd be too long. Read chapter 1 of In Flight by Gabriel Blessing if you want context.)

* * *

Ash and Blades part 1

I hefted my tool bag shortly prior to leaving my apartment. It's been a few months since the…awkward…reunion with my biological mother. It took a few more tests by independent companies before she accepted that her eldest son was actually alive and then she introduced me to Minato and Yukari.

My younger brother, Minato was agreeable. Our first meeting was kind of awkward, though not as the one with Takami so I was counting my blessings. Neither of us was used to the idea of a brother. Perfect strangers, but there was polite speech between us. He's a student that's already failed his entrance exams twice. Between his quick-to-trust personality, politeness and experience with failure to meet the strict entrance requirements of an educational institution, I felt a little like I was talking to a version me that was unrelated to magecraft.

Yukari, my little sister, was a different awkward. She obviously has an admiration of Minato, if I'm reading it right, that she felt I was intruding upon. I don't blame her, I _feel _like I'm intruding. She's about three years younger than me, two younger than Minato, so she would have no memories of my existence before the fire, even if Minato had trace memories. All she would have to go on would be Takami's word and I doubt such a subject would arise often.

Then the arguments started, first over my name. Takami had insisted I return to my birth-name, Akira Sahashi, but I adamantly refused. All I have ever thought about myself centered around the name 'Emiya', the name of my savior. That argument nearly destroyed what little progress had been made between myself and my biological mother.

The second and final major argument was over my lifestyle choice. Unlike my siblings, whom had plans for college, I chose to enter the workforce as an independent repairman. Takami insisted that I finish my education so that I could have a respectable job, like researcher or engineer, but I told her that neither appealed to me. Then she asked how I'd support myself with such a meager job and I told her that I could because I'm good with mechanics.

Between the story I told of being kicked out of school, having two girlfriends, and my claims of mechanical knowledge, Takami must have thought of me a delinquent. I suppose I could more easily pass for one, by physical build and hair color alone, than the average Japanese male my age like Minato.

She was skeptical until I proved my skill by repairing a number of increasingly complex machines, even a couple in MBI, quickly and efficiently. Takami even suggested I work solely for MBI, though I turned her down. It would be unfair to other people if I was capable of helping but was obligated not to. I did let Takami know that I would let MBI hire me to fix things though, just not exclusively.

My first (official) job as a repairman was actually at Minato's apartment complex. Minato had been able to suggest me to the landlord and I offered my services cheaply, so the older man decided to let me try. When my quality of work greatly surpassed his expectations, he offered double my rates, something I had to aggressively haggle him out of, and said he'd spread my name around to other landlords as a reliable repairman.

That's where I was heading today, where I started. I'd received a call yesterday, one of the tenets moved out suddenly and he wanted me to give a thorough inspection of the room and repair anything damaged, reporting any kind of vandalism there might be. I was confused at first but assumed he'd had a bad tenet in the past.

My biggest surprise was when he handed me the key to Minato's single. My mind raced. _'Has the Clocktower found me?It's only been a couple months and I've been laying low here in Japan.'_

"Um, Sir, what were the circumstances of Minato-san's departure?" I asked, barely keeping my voice in Minato had been abducted by virtue of contact with me, then Takami and Yukari might be in danger too.

The landlord looked at me for a moment, "Oh, that's right, Sahashi-kun is your brother.I'd forgotten because of your names, Emiya-kun. Breech of contract, two days ago. He had a girl with him in the room. Shame he had to go but rules are rules. I gave him a week to vacate and he did it yesterday. He left this forwarding address," he held out a paper with the address of an 'Izumo House' here in the north sector.

Relieved somewhat, I went about my assigned task. Nothing was amiss or in dire disrepair, Minato wasn't careless or malicious with other's things. Since I was just here last week too, there wasn't anything really to fix. One thing did bother me though. It was faint, but the 'scent' of honey lingered.

* * *

In the months I've lived in Shin Tokyo, I've noticed that there were more of those 'not-human' beings than the one sent to the airport with Takami. Mostly I just detected the 'honeyed-scent', that they all seemed to have in common, peripherally. I took a small comfort in that if my pursuers ever tracked me here, they'd have to sort through several dozen 'not-humans' to find me. They seemed to be loyal to, or at least affiliated with, MBI. While at MBI proving my skills to Takami, I noticed a higher number of those 'not-human' scents, but I said nothing. So far I've avoided meeting any of them, save for the ashen-haired woman who smelled of blood, Karasuba, I think Takami called her.

Sometimes though, I felt as if being watched through predatory it eyes. Often coincided with the faint scent of blood, but it only ever lasts for a couple seconds before both sensations vanished.

'_But what could they want with Minato?' I thought to myself as I was walking to Izumo.I'd started going straight to Minato's supposed new residence immediately after finishing my job for his old landlord. Thankfully, I didn't have anything else scheduled for today._

Several blocks away from my destination, the scent hit me: blood. Cautiously, I traced Kanshou and Bakuya in my tool bag. The last two times I'd encountered creatures with 'scents' as steeped in blood as the current one, my life had been threatened. This time I'd be at least somewhat prepared.

Or so I thought, as I approached ever closer, new 'scents' kept appearing, like I was about to enter a nest. I could barely separate the impressions gleaned from the number of scents: _blood, a sour tang of regret(?), fire and smoke, clean linen, something that reminded me of brand new plastic(?), bear, and flowers._

When I finally laid eyes upon the inn, I was expecting a dire situation. Instead, I found a peaceful old Japanese style building. It was approaching noon so I hoped it meant that the residents were partaking of lunch. Cautiously I walked up to the door and knocked twice.

There was a brief space of time before the door slid open, revealing a woman with lavender tresses and dressed like a shrine maiden. She was also the source of the 'blood' and 'regret' I'd been sensing. I released the small breath I'd been unconsciously holding. '_Not Karasuba'_

"May I help you?" she asked. The words were sincere though, she may have been irritated with the timing of my arrival.

"My name is Shirou this Izumo House? I heard Minato Sahashi moved there yesterday and this is the address."

She eyed me warily for a moment, "Izumo House this is, please come in, we were just finishing lunch. I am Miya Asama, the landlady here."

"I will be in your care."

As she lead me down the hall, a wave of nostalgia hit me. I was reminded of my home in Fuyuki but quickly pushed the thought from my mind.

Before one last corner, Asama-san stopped and said, "I am unaware of your relation to Sahashi-san, Emiya-san, but remember, violence in Izumo house is FORBIDDEN." As she pronounced the last word, she turned towards me and I could've sworn that a demon head mask, a Hanya specifically, manifested behind her.

I froze briefly, the malice of the projection provoking a fear I'd long since then it was gone. The next words from my mouth surprised me, not "How did you do that?" or "What are you?", but "Could you please do that again?"

"Do what?" She asked innocently as she turned the a brief second the smile on her face mirrored Karasuba's exactly

I followed her and found Minato seated at a table with a few others, prominently women, though there was one other male, silver-grey hair, and overall androgynous features, in a dressy-casual button up white shirt and dark pants. Two of the three females at the table appeared close to mine or Minato's age and…well endowed… as a polite way of saying it. One had long brown hair with part tied in a side ponytail and wore a pink long, purple, sleeved shirt with a large yellow star centering on her chest, with jeans that only went to the knee. The other young woman had brown hair cut at the chin, and wore what _might _have been based on a shrine maiden's outfit, but altered (greatly shortened) the skirt length. The final female at the table, offering a spoonful of food to Minato, was a girl, couldn't be older than eight, with long blonde hair and a plain white dress. Minato sat between the shrine maiden and the young girl. The kicker was that Minato was the only human in the room, excepting myself.

"Sahashi-san," Miya called, "You have a guest."

He turned around rapidly. I doubt he was expecting company so soon after changing residences.

"Hi Minato-kun," I spoke before he could respond, "I just came from your former apartment, glad to see you're alright. Though," my voice dropped slightly, "I would like an explanation, like who the girl is." I may not have had that big of a relationship with any of by 'biological' family, but it seemed that I'd developed a strong sense of devotion to their well-being.

My brother's stare was a lot like cornered mouth flopped open and closed like a fish removed from water."Ah…yes, Shirou-san, this is Musubi-san," he gestured towards the shrine maiden on his left, "And this is Kusano-chan," he pointed to the blonde girl.

I looked at Musubi, honing in on her 'aura' among all the others, it made me think 'bear' for some reason and it also matched the residual 'scent' back at the single, "Musubi," I decided against trickery because I didn't want to waste effort without a certain payoff, "What are you?" Also, I'm not too good with subtlety.

"Musubi's a Sekirei. A fist type," she happily chirped back at me. Around us the others, barring Kusano who probably didn't understand what was going on, reacted negatively to either my question or her response: Minato sat gaping at her, the other male pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed, the pony-tailed woman gaped at me and Miya frowned slightly.

"Musubi," Minato cried, "Remember, we're not supposed to tell anyone about that."

"Oopsie," Musubi apologized, tapping her brow with her fist, which was wearing a heavily padded fingerless glove.

If I had any doubts about the credibility of Musubi's answer before, Minato's direct response seemed too real for him to be acting. Sekirei…a wagtail if I recalled correctly.

"So that's what you're called," I mumbled, "Well it's nice to have a title rather than using 'not-human' as a reference."

"Hey bro," the pony-tailed girl called out to me across the table, "Sounds like ya' knew something already, right? My name's Uzume, by the way."

"Hello Uzume, I'm Shirou Emiya, and to answer, yes, I did know something already."

"And…" she egged me on, "C'mon don't be all cryptic. You an Ashikabi?"

"Ashi-what now?"

"Nope. So spill, how'dya' know about us bein' "not human"?"

"You knew?" Minato asked awestruck.

"You don't think that Takami believed that error from that DNA analyzer blindly do you? Of course she interrogated me like a spy. And she brought a Sekirei to 'motivate' me if I wasn't giving the right answers."

"Ok, I think we're missin' context. What are you talking about Bro?"

"Yes, Emiya-san, do tell."

"My apologies," I replied, figuring I owed at least something for learning a secret of such apparent importance, "I'm Minato's elder brother, biologically. A DNA analyzer malfunctioned when I arrived in Shin Tokyo, matching me to two MBI employees. One was Takami Sahashi. The other…actually I don't know. But anyway, because of said malfunction, Takami thought I was trying to infiltrate MBI and was prepared to rip answers out of me."

Uzume looked between Minato and myself, "I don't see a big resemblance."

"But if that's true, why would she doubt those results?"

"But Minato-sama and Shirou-san have different names?Musubi is confused."

"We all thought he died in a fire…fifteen years ago," Minato answered.

The grey haired male visibly shrunk at the mention of death by fire. His 'scent' was also of fire

"Short story, I lived and was adopted by the man who pulled me out of it. But I'd forgotten my birth-name and gave what apparently was my nickname 'Shiro' instead."

"So all your papers have you as someone else while your DNA says you are someone who should be dead. Figures that Takami would be upset, so who was with her, the Sekirei?" the male said.

"You know too Kagari?" Minato seemed even more shocked. I felt it wrong to point out that Kagari was another Sekirei.

"I've worked as Takami's assistant at MBI a couple times. Things get overheard," Kagari responded.

"I think Takami called her Karasuba," a cup shattered, and there were a couple gasps, "But I might be wrong. Ashen hair in a ponytail. Perpetual smug grin. Carrying a nodachi."

"That's Karasuba-sama," Musubi shot out gleefully, unlike the others in the room.

"So what happened, Bro?" Uzume asked, "Well obviously you lived but…"

"Oh nothing much, she held a sword to my throat and I threw a knife at her head. At least she stopped laughing, even if it missed." I rubbed my throat thoughtfully, "Maybe I should invest in a straight razor, that sword gave a clean shave."

The room fell quiet as everyone absorbed what I said.

"Threw a knife at the Black Sekirei's head?" Uzume muttered, "Sahashi, you need to invite him here more often. This guy's a riot."

* * *

I spent about another hour and a half at Izumo before deciding that I should probably get going. The time was spent talking with the residents and helping the landlady clean up the mess caused when the cup broke. Kagari retired to his room fifteen minutes or so after my arrival. I heard he works at a Host Club in the evenings so his presence at lunch was abnormal.

I couldn't get much more info about Sekirei, not that I needed to. I _did _learn, however, that Kusano must be part guard dog after teasing Minato a little about the young girl. The good news is she has a strong lower jaw and a healthy mouth full of teeth, as I could tell by examining the deep imprints under my jeans on my left calf_.'I hope there isn't anything that she might get sick from,' _was my thought because my job isn't often clean.

Aside from violence, coarse or crude language is not allowed in Izumo House, at least in the presence of children. Miya used…whatever it was, on Uzume, once when the pony-tailed Sekirei suggested I have "stones the size of bowling balls" in a brass variety, and again on the same person moments later when my curiosity towards the mask instead of horror provoked Uzume to repeat herself, because Kusano was in the room.

Before I left, I handed Miya my business card: 'Shirou Emiya: Repair Wizard' with a list of trades that my skills encompassed (electrical, plumbing, etc) and my contact information.I also whispered for her to read the back, where I had written a note for her. It'd taken me a few minutes in the bathroom and several failed attempts before I was able to get all of it on one card.

_Asama-san,_

_It is my request that you watch over Minato-kun for me. Aside from your landlady duties I know you are a Sekirei, or at least more similar to Sekirei than human, with power that surpasses Karasuba. Call it my sixth sense and I know that including you and Kagari, there are six Sekirei here, not that Minato-kun is aware. Keep him ignorant if you have to, but please keep him safe. Call if you have any problems._

_Shirou Emiya_

* * *

It took me almost two hours to stroll back to my apartment. I could have taken a cab or train, but I decided to enjoy the brisk early spring weather.I counted a dozen Sekirei that entered my range at different points in my trip. So nice to have a name for their species now.

In the last several blocks, a Sekirei of 'blood' filled my senses. Looking around, I didn't see Karasuba and the 'scent' didn't dissipate as it had the other times I'd smelled 'blood', it got stronger. I almost missed a second scent, one of steel, underneath because of the similarity and because of how strong the 'blood' was by comparison.

My door was locked but my senses said the two Sekirei were inside. None of my wards were set off or broken, so I could hope it wasn't an ambush. '_Hope.' _As I unlocked with my right hand, the other was reaching into my tool bag for Kanshou. The door swung inward.

"I don't appreciate it when others sneak in Karasuba," I called, stepping into the apartment.

"Ooh…" a voice I didn't recognized spoke, "Sounds like…he knows…Karasuba."

"Sahashi-chan is full of surprises," I heard Karasuba say. I entered the dining room and the two Sekirei were seated at my was dressed no different than our first meeting at the airport, nodachi included. Beside her, the second Sekirei had short hair a lighter shade of grey that fell wildly about her head. The second Sekirei wore a black, kimono-like outfit as well, but it hung loosely off of her body, revealing bandages wrapped around the entirety of her body below the neck. The only other distinct characteristics about her were the studded dog collar and the clawed gauntlets with barbed blades instead of fingers.

"We've been waiting for you, Sahashi-chan. We let ourselves in." Karasuba said with her smug grin, although there was some color to it as well.

"Don't call me that," I warned, "And if you wanted to visit, you should have called ahead. I'd have had something prepared to offer. Does tea sound good?" I moved towards my kitchen, the defining reason I chose this apartment, and pulled some bags out of the cupboard. I set the tool bag down.

"You seem…unbothered," the second Sekirei noted, the halting seemingly a part of her regular speech pattern, "Or…unsurprised."

"Well, yeah, I have ways of knowing when someone breaks in," I said, putting water on the stove to boil, "And I don't think Takami would let any Sekirei that serve MBI near this apartment if I'd be endangered by it." The second part was just a rudimentary guess, the Sekirei were affiliated with MBI but not directly employed by it for the most part. The only Sekirei I'd seen serving MBI directly was Karasuba, and probably this newcomer.

Karasuba raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and how did you learn about such a fact, Aki-chan?"

"Last warning, Karasuba, my name is Shirou Emiya. Care to tell me why you're here? Or who the other Sekirei is?" I kept my tone polite as I pulled open a drawer and palmed a utensil: a non-serrated butter knife.

"I'm…Haihane," the other Sekirei replied. "It was…Black's idea," she pointed a claw at Karasuba.

"Aww," Karasuba groaned in mock-sadness, "You let on too soon. Aki—"

*THUD*

Whatever the Sekirei was going to say was cut off as the altered butter knife embedded itself in the table right in front of her. The smug grin morphed into a genuine smile as she pulled it out and held it.

"Thank you, Shiroi-chan."

'_Wait was she planning for me to do that?' _I thought. The idea of being manipulated so simply was annoying, but not so much as her using my birth name.

I sighed, "Okay Karasuba, what do you want?"

She cocked her head and opened a grey eye at me, "Since you know about Sekirei already this should be simple, how about you work for MBI—"

"Declined."

"—As the Ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad?"

"But Black," Haihane whispered, "The director…has already…chosen that person. Red…already has…wings."

"And you don't, that's why you're here and she isn't. This one is excellent material too."

"Does the…Director…know?"

"Of course not," Karasuba's smile returned to the smug grin.

Haihane stood up, "Sorry Black…I'm going back…to MBI. Your plan…too risky." She turned to me, "Thank you…for putting up…with us."

"Suit yourself," Karasuba called to Haihane as she exited the apartment. "Now, Shiroi-chan, about my offer."

"Not interested, I'm a simple repairman," I answered, pouring hot water into cups with a tea bag in each.

"Is that so?" Karasuba asked, the humor leaving her voice.

A hiss of steel leaving the scabbard.

On reflex, I grabbed my chef's knife from the rack and spun, reinforcing it to the max and planting my feet.

Karasuba slammed into me barely a moment later, forcing me to backpedal, her blade cutting nearly halfway through my own. '_Damn, and these knives took forever to find on the market.'_

There was glee in her eyes, "So you do have hidden skills, Shirou-chan. Why waste such talent on the weak masses? You could be so much more." The color on her face had risen further. Her breath was hitching.

"Because a hero's duty is to the weak!" I reinforced my legs and arms a little and pushed forward. My blade broke, and I began losing balance at the sudden shift. Her sword met my neck and stopped. She pushed me till I was pinned against the counter.

She stroked my face with one hand, "So naive. But that's minor. _You _are the one I've chosen and that fact will not be argued_." _She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine.

Light. Wings of light, of a dark purple hue, erupted from her back, originating right between her shoulders.I felt my od being siphoned but the drain stopped the instant I noticed. Then there was pain.

Reflexively, I shoved and she stumbled backwards, a thin film of blood on her lips. The wings were gone but had really damaged the counter top. I found my lower lip bleeding, '_She bit me!'_

"Forever and ever, until this world burns," Karasuba muttered dreamily.

A buzzing in my pocket startled me to my surroundings. I fumbled briefly and put it to my ear, "Shirou Emiya, Repair wizard…"

"Congratulations!" the voice shouted, and I pulled the phone from my ear. It sounded caught between excitement and irritation."You have been selected as one of the few to participate in the Sekirei Plan to herald in the New Age of Gods. Now please hand the phone the Karasuba, Akira Sahashi."

"Wait who is this? How do you know that name?" I turned the phone to check the number and saw a man in a white suit and cape seated in a grand chair. "Oh I can view pictures too."

"It's not just a picture, Akira-san," the man in the image said, "Your phone is on speaker-video call. You've fixed high level machinery, you should be aware of the functions of a cell phone. Hand the phone to Karasuba."

I took on a serious demeanor, "Yes, Director."

"How could you have gone against my careful plan? I even picked Natsuo to be the Squad's Ashikabi. We can't have our ace put her loyalties with a non-employee."

"Too late, he's my Ashikabi already. Don't worry, he'll be returning to MBI with me _today. _I've had no change of heart over the D-Squad, a human more to my tastes simply caught my eye."

"Oh? In that case, bring him in immediately."

"Understood." Karasuba replied before hanging looked at me like a child sizing up a new toy to break."Well then, Shiroi-chan, you're coming with me. How hard and painful the trip becomes is up to you." That smug grin was back.

* * *

I'll see about getting the next part up as soon as I can.

Thanks for reading, please review.

edit: I hate FFN formatting sometimes. when i pasted this, it cut out the last word of some sentences and the first word of the following sentences, making the story harder to follow. I am sorry, I think I have fixed it all but I may have missed something. If in any of my chapters the flow seems broken, please let me know and give me the sentence(s) in question and I'll have it fixed ASAP


	2. Chapter 2

It's a little shorter than part 1 but here you go. Please let me know of any mistakes so I can address them. Longer Author's Note at the end.

* * *

Ash and Blades Part 2

Without another viable option, I gave in. She did let me change first, under direct supervision, into cleaner clothing. The way her breath hitched when my shirt was shed didn't help to improve my impression of her, like she was aroused rather than horrified at my collection of scars, especially the one over my heart.

"Tell me about all of them later, Shirou-chan."

The walk to the MBI building in the center of Shin Tokyo took about twenty minutes because of how near the center my apartment already was. I followed, was dragged by, Karasuba the whole way. I called my mother on the way. It rang twice before she answered.

"Yes, Shirou?"

"Mother, can you tell me about the Sekirei Plan?"

A pause, "Are you involved?"

"Yes."

I heard a deep breath over the phone, probably smoking. I didn't blame her, though I didn't like that habit of hers.

"You've winged a Sekirei?"

"Yes."

Another breath over the line. "You should be getting a personal call from the Director then. He'll tell you the basics, the rest is up to you. I can't help you."

"Already got it, but he didn't explain anything. Just ordered us to MBI Tower."

"Well that's weird, even for him. Who'd you wing? What number?"

After asking Karasuba, I answered my mother, "Number Zero-Four."

A pause. "Could you say who, I must have misheard the number?" her voice was cracking a little.

Now I really felt for her, so I tried to lighten the blow a little, "Mom, it's Number Zero-Four, Karasuba. The one that went to the airport with you." I hoped using "Mom" instead of "Mother" or "Takami" would help.

A gasp, then some coughing, "When did this happen?"

"About ten minutes ago in my apartment. She and another Sekirei, Haihane were waiting in my dining room for my return."

"They what?!"

"Relax, Karasuba offered me to be Ashi…Ashik—"

"Ashikabi."

"Yes, that, for the Disciplinary Squad, I think she called it. Haihane left saying she didn't like Karasuba's plan and something about a 'Red' already winged to MBI's Ashikabi. Then Karasuba kissed me, and now I'm an Ashikabi." I intentionally left out the sword part, Takami was probably stressing enough already.

"And you're headed towards MBI now?"

"Yes."

Another sigh."Shirou, the Disciplinary Squad is MBI's final enforcement against Sekirei and Ashikabi who break the rules. The Sekirei Plan is basically a battle royal, with MBI establishing the rules and instilling order. The rules are: 1) tell no outsiders;2) Sekirei are not allowed to attack other Ashikabi or regular humans; 3) Forbidden to leave Shin Tokyo and 4) One-on-one battles only between the Sekirei. Since you're _her _Ashikabi now, you'll have to be an Enforcer for most of the plan._"_

The number of similarities was uncanny, though attacking the master was prohibited. And I would be a part of rule enforcement. It sounded great. "Anything else?"

"Kara…"she hesitated, "Did Karasuba _do _anything to you?" The worry in her voice was obvious.

"No, mother, I'm fine," I reassured her.

* * *

The meeting was up on the roof of the building. Five people were already there when we arrived, two of them Sekirei. Haihane and the other Sekirei stood by a sharply dressed man, probably their Ashikabi. On the far side of the roof stood the Director and…

"Takami," I called out, hurrying to her, "What happened?"She had a black eyepatch covering her left eye.

"Nothing for you to get worried about right now," she stiffly answered, giving me a once over with her good eye.

"That's your Ashikabi, Black?" The other Sekirei looked early teens, strawberry colored hair all clipped to the side in a manner similar to Uzume. She wore an identical kimono-like uniform as Haihane, but it hugged her form instead of hanging from it and she wore padded gloves like Musubi."You set the standard pretty low."

"Now, now, Benitsubasa, let Zero-Four tell us her reasons," the man beside her suggested, "It's rather unlike her to defy orders."

"Exactly Natsuo-san," the Director responded, "So there's probably an exciting story behind it. Karasuba?"

In response, Karasuba pulled something out of her jacket and flicked her wrist twice, once at where Takami, the Director and I were standing, once towards Haihane, Benitsubasa and Natsuo. They were the pieces of my chef's knife.

"What the Hell is this? How is this important?" Benitsubasa demanded.

"Shirou-chan blocked my swing for a full second with that knife. Nicked my blade too. A special alloy produced only by MBI, damaged by mundane steel."

Takami looked at me with a mix of bafflement, consternation, and wonder, mostly consternation.

"I call bullshit," Benitsubasa stated, "How do we know that you're not making it up?"

Karasuba smiled, "Because—"

Her response was cut off by my cellphone , I answered, "Hello, Shirou Emiya, Repair Wizard.."

"Hello Emiya-san, might you be able to repair a wall here within the next few days?"

"Oh, certainly Asama-san," I replied, not noticing the changes of posture for Takami, Minaka, or Karasuba at the mention of that name, "I might even fit you in tommor…Hey!" While I was focused on the call, Karasuba had crossed the roof and plucked the device from my hands.

"Hello Miya, Shirou-chan is my Ashikabi now. Thought you might want to know. Bye-bye."

*CLICK*

And for further measure, Karasuba chucked my phone over the edge. '_She's just breaking everything of mine today.'_

"Now, where were we?" she asked rhetorically, "That's right, proof. Like the hidden cameras I planted in Shirou-chan's apartment today." She pulled out a small device with a screen. After tapping it a few times, moving images started playing. She skipped to the part right after Haihane left and held out the device for myself, Takami, and Minaka to view, a satisfied smirk on her face. The angle of the camera showed the entire scene, from Karasuba's pounce to her winging. She then showed from a different angle, focused on the kitchen, specifically on me.

At the end, Minaka responded, "Your reasons are valid. An Ashikabi who can stand up to a Sekirei would be the perfect match for you. I'll allow it!"

"Like Hell _I _will," Takami growled, swinging her clipboard at Karasuba's face_._

The smiling Sekirei merely caught my mother's wrist and squeezed, "As if you have the right to play the protective mother _now, _Takami. You lost that right fifteen years ago."

Takami's flailing stopped, and she looked at the Black Sekirei in horror.

"Karasuba," Minaka warned. Nearby, the other three had gotten closer.

"If you'd actually _searched _for him instead of accepting his death, or if you pulled him out of the fire itself, you could still call yourself his mother." Karasuba's face glowed with happiness, ill-fitting her words. She released her grip.

"I _DID _search… for weeks, months…" Takami retorted, her voice cracking. Her posture was beginning to shrink.

"Karasuba," I warned_._

"And yet your little Akira-chan slipped through your fingers. And while you gave up, he was out, _misspending _his youth," she deftly sliced off the front of my shirt.

_'Hey, I could have taken it off,' _I thought, though I probably wouldn't have with my mother's current state. The chilly breeze didn't bother me.

"See those?" she gestured at the numerous scars on my torso, "See _that _one?" she pointed at the star-burst scar over my hea_rt._

"Wow, he's got more than you, Haihane," Benitsubasa vocalized.

"Where were you when your Akira-chan was in danger? Not protecting him. _None _of those scars would be there if you actually were a mother instead of only pretending."

Takami had started sobbing, leaving most everyone in shock, except Karasuba, grinning like all was right in the world, and me…

Something broke within me, and the cold wrath borne of filial piety surged through me, all directed at that Sekirei. Dark shadows wavered at the corners of my vision and I heard startled reactions, but I ignored them. Recklessly reinforcing my fist, I punched at Karasuba.

Something snapped when she caught it but I didn't care. The pain was blocked. Smiling, she said, "I see you picked up Takehito's technique from Miya and twisted it. But foreplay can wai—"

*CRACK*

I slammed my skull into hers, cutting that mouth of hers off and knocking her down. "Shut up, Karasuba." I felt blood trickle down the bridge of my nose from my brow and saw a similar wound on her forehead.

Her grin had widened even further. "That's a good look in your eye, Shirou-sama."

"Shut up," I repeated.

"He's crazy," Benitsubasa yelled.

I directed my attention to the Sekirei, "You shut up too!" The wavering shadows crept even further into my vision.

She screamed and pressed her face against her Ashikabi's body. Did she deserve what I must have been doing? My own spin on the intimidation technique Miya used. Probably not, but the feeling was cathartic.

I looked down at Takami, crouched and sobbing. The shadows vanished. "Let's go, Mom," I offered her my hand, which she accepted hesitantly.

We walked slowly back to the elevator in silence, ignoring the stares of the ones we left. After the doors closed, I spoke, "She's wrong about the scars, Mom. Don't blame yourself."

"But—"

"Nothing. I'm alive, healthy and right here beside you. And nothing Karasuba says will change those facts."

"I take it you're going to tell me about how you got so many scars, then?" Already she was returning to the stern woman I'd known her to be. "Like _this _one?" she poked the star-burst over my heart.

"Um…you should see the other guy," I tried hopefully.

* * *

AN

Yes, Shirou did use the Assura mask, but it was a fluke caused by his intense rage and his brief exposure to the Hannya, so don't expect it to show up often. The reason Shirou didn't fight Kara more intensely last chapter or earlier this chapter was because he's trying to keep secrets. If he fought all out, win or lose, he's busted. Either Karasuba lives and tells his mother and MBI or Karasuba dies an he has to explain to his mother/MBI why there's a Level 4/5 Number Zero-Four riddled with stab wounds in his apartment.

I'm surprised that this has gained as much attention as it has. In ONE day, it's surpassed two of my other stories (NEEDLESS&Vampire and Phantom Task) in terms of reviews (24 to 15 to 18), favorites (49 to 14 to 23), and follows (65 to 17 to 31). Personally, I feel kind of like I'm cheating by riding GB's coat tails but I'll bear with it. I hope I can deliver the quality you expect, though I do not expect to because I'm no GB. I only wrote this because I wanted a fic with Shirou being Karasuba's Ashikabi and her being his only Sekirei. Because, don't get me wrong I love harems and how GB writes IF, but writing that many important characters is a nightmare. I kind of drew inspiration from Debt of a Sword when I first started because it's more like canon Sekirei than IF, so you can refer to "Sekirei" for what's happening with Minato most of the time.

I originally posted the first three parts on a forum here, so they're already written, I just need to 'publish' them, for lack of a better term. So the first three chaps are basically set, please don't be _too_ harsh if there are things you don't like. As with chapter 1, I copy-pasted this from the thread so there might be the grammar mistakes caused by a formatting error. The formatting mistakes make it look like I cut to a different idea mid-sentence but I don't, the last word of one sentence gets cut out along with the first word of the following sentence. Please let me know if it continues to be a problem (GIVE SPECIFIC INSTANCES TOO, SO I CAN FIX THEM. SAYING THAT MY GRAMMAR SUCKS WITHOUT FURTHER EXPLANATION IS NOT HELPFUL, TO ME OR THE QUALITY OF MY WRITING).

I'll say this now, I don't have plans (as of yet) to bring Akitsu to Shirou's side. I love her character and think she deserves wings, not to mention the hilarious interactions relative to Shirou there would be between Akitsu and Karasuba, but Mikogami would have picked her up by now. Loyalty is Akitsu's schtick, especially the undying kind, and so she wouldn't join Shirou unless cast out or Mikogami died. Say what you will about Ashikabi of the South, I can't _hate_ him because, forceful wingings aside, he views his Sekirei as friends and treats them as such.

For Part 4, I'm planning on introducing two Sekirei, Number 59 and Number 61 (unless either is already used in canon), both are female and have the same Ashikabi, Taro Tanaka (male, 19 years of age). One is an archer, the other is another weapon user, I'm leaning towards dual-tonfa. I'd like name suggestions for the two Sekirei, and maybe thoughts for physical description/clothing/Norito chant. I've asked already on the forum thread but haven't had any responses.

Part 3 will be posted sometime tomorrow or at least within 36 hours of this part.

Thanks for reading, drop me a PM or review this if you have any questions/thoughts/ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash and Blades 3

I awoke in an unfamiliar room. Startled, l lept from the bed and scanned my surroundings. It looked like a high class hotel suite, with a large bed, couch, and television. A door leading out was ajar, revealing a large western-style bathroom with exquisite furnishings. I saw Takami laying on the couch and the memories of the previous night hit me.

After my horribly botched introduction to the Sekirei plan, I walked my mother to her room. I was a little surprised that her living quarters would be at her place of work, but accepted it quickly enough. The emotional strain of Karasuba's torment seemed to knock her out despite the relatively early hour, 7:21 PM, and she collapsed on the bed, labcoat and all.

Then I realized just how exhausted I felt too, between the walking, brief worry about Minato, the Sekirei Plan, and my explosion on the roof. Not planning to return to my apartment in such a condition, not to mention the state of my clothing, I dead-bolted the door and lied down upon the couch. And sleep came quickly.

It seems though, somehow Takami switched our sleeping arrangements in the middle of the night. I also had a bandage wrapped around my brow, probably for smashing my forehead against Karasuba's and I was wearing a whole shirt. The hand I'd punched at Karasuba with felt a little stiff, '_Probably over-reinforced parts of it, should heal quick enough.'_

"You're awake," Takami stated, standing up. Her uniform was unwrinkled, probably a different one than what she slept in. "Here," she tossed me a small object, a cell phone, "Your other one was completely destroyed so here's a replacement. It got the same call number so you shouldn't worry about changing your contact information." The words were forcibly casual, dancing about the elephant in the room. She walked to the bed at sat, motioning for me to do the same.

"Mother…" It was still lip service, for me, to use the term, but maybe it'll eventually be sincere when I say it.

"Thank you," she said quietly, "For last night. You didn't have to help that much but you did anyway."

"It's what I do. Actually, I'm worried I didn't do enough."

Takami looked at me as if birds started flying out of my ears, "Attacking Karasuba was reckless and you think it wasn't enough?"

"She was smiling at me in a psychotic kind of way as we left, I should've destroyed her happiness for wrecking yours." My voice was hard. '_The scars are **my** fault, and no one__ else__'s.'_

Takami's face flushed a little, "I appreciate the thought but it wouldn't work. That one doesn't feel anguish, or even fear. And even if she did, she'd likely enjoy it. Why did you have to become _her_ Ashikabi?"

"I dunno, I only met her directly once before yesterday, when you brought her to the airport. I knew she wasn't human then, that she was more. Call it intuition."

"And you weren't scared by her?" my mother asked, apparently irked with me, "Do you have zero instincts for self preservation? She didn't seem to react then, so you must have done something. She's not one for subtlety, what did you do that drew her to you?"

"About that…Now don't get mad but, Ithrewaknifeather." (I threw a knife at her)

"You what?!" Takami growled.

"I was only to make her stop laughing at that realization that I'm your son. I wasn't serious. I put it in the wall as a warning."

Takami pinched the bridge of her nose, "And thus it starts making sense, she was attracted to your potential for violence, another 'Legacy of Misspent Youth' I presume?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything you didn't misspend your youth on?"

"Cooking, school and part-time jobs," I answered hopefully.

"Sarcasm, Smartass."

"Oh."

She sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Are you skilled in any martial arts beyond knives?"

"I'm fairly proficient with swords and I was the Archery club's ace in high school," I answered, downplaying my skill with blades. If she knew just how good I was, uncomfortable questions would pop up.

"What style?"

"A couple but twin pian-dao is my best, can't name the style though."

She sighed again, "Karasuba can't kill you without terminating herself, but I still worry about what she could do to you," she pointed at the foot of the bed where a basket of apples sat. One apple had a knife impaled through it and bore a note.

_Show me those eyes again sometime, Shirou-chan._

"Sekirei are all stronger than humans, especially the power-types. Karasuba is one and is regarded as the strongest Sekirei in the plan. I'd feel safer if you took precautions against her and the others. You will go out armed. I'll have MBI prepare the paperwork for procuring a firearm. I'll also have a blade forged for you with the alloy used for most the Sekirei's weapons. I'd have you with a stun gun as well but I don't think you'd use it."

'_I'm never unarmed,'_ I thought to myself, "Actually I have my own weapons, so those won't be necessary."

She looked at me as if I had just sprouted wings like Karasuba, "And what would these weapons be?"

"I'll show you, just let me go do my repair jobs. They're in my apartment, I'll pick them up on the way and you can see when I get back."

"Where in your apartment, I'll have someone fetch them," she took another phone out of her pocket.

"_I_ can get them, mother," I insisted, if I didn't go nothing would be found, "I have to pick up my tools there anyway."

She stared at me for several seconds before relenting, "Alright, _but_ I'm sending an escort with you until you convince me that you won't need it."

"But it's only a twenty minute walk," I argued, "I'm not a ten year old."

"Don't care, the system already has you as the Ashikabi of Zero-Four," she told me, "Any of the brain-types could have hacked in and told their Ashikabi. You going out alone is like asking to be attacked. This is why we planned for one Ashikabi. Then Zero-Four screwed it up."

I sighed, "So what kind of escort are we talking about?"

* * *

"I don't see why we gotta guard this psycho," Benitsubasa groaned in the back seat.

I was in a convertible with the other D-Squad members, barring Karasuba, with Natsuo driving.

"Assistant Director Sahashi's orders," the other Ashikabi calmly replied, he almost seemed happy, "Until Karasuba calms down enough to guard him herself or Emiya-san proves capable of defending himself, we will take him to all of his job appointments."

"Proves himself? He landed a hit on Black! Not to mention those scars. And…that…_thing_." She shuddered.

I turned back to her, "I understand you're upset Benitsubasa-san, last night left a bad impression of me. But could you please stop complaining? It only makes me feel worse about this whole situation and that I'm dragging you three away from your jobs for the sake of mine."

It was true, I felt more guilt than annoyance that Takami didn't think I could fend for myself. The previous night was a bad first impression, and was kind of a blur. '_Though, the "thing" of which you speak has me curious. What is it? When did you see it?'_

She seemed shocked by my response.

"You hear that, Beni-hime?" Natsuo called, "He's not as bad as you think. Don't worry Emiya-san, it's still only Stage 1, pretty much all we can do right now is watch until MBI's soldiers aren't enough to contain a situation. So you aren't dragging us from anything." He finished with a wink.

"Well…there was stuff I wanted to do," Benitsubasa huffed.

"You're too… fussy, Beni," Haihane replied.

"Don't worry, I shouldn't need an escort more than today, unless Takami says I do, _again_, which I doubt."

"That's right, you're the Assistant Director's eldest," Natsuo resonded, "Why won't you need an escort?"

"Probably gonna run away, unless Black actually _is_ his type," Benitsubasa muttered.

"No, you'll see," I answered, "Ah we're here." The car pulled up to my apartment. "Come in while I get my things."

When I opened the door, Karasuba's 'scent' hit me. Not that she was nearby, but because, at least I assume, of her "winging" that occurred the day previous. It explained why Musubi's 'scent' lingered in Minato's former single for a couple days before I'd found out about the situation.

I looked at the gouges in the counter from the so-called 'ritual' with a cringe, '_Something else I'll need to fix soon',_ I thought. I looked up and saw the camera that my Sekirei had planted, I'd need to be careful that they didn't catch any magecraft.

"Haihane, how many cameras did Karasuba set up?"

She put a finger on her chin thoughtfully before yelling as the claw cut her face.

"Are you okay? I've got a first aid kit in the cupboard…"

"She does that all the time, new guy, nothing to worry about," Benitsubasa retorted, looking around. Seeing the gouges in the counter, she pointed, "Wings?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"What kind of kisser was she? I bet she was all awkward about it," a sly grin crossed her face.

"I think this discussion can wait," Natsuo butt in, flustered, "Emiya-san, your things?"

"Ah, yes. There are my tools," I pointed at the tool bag, "And I just need one thing from my room, give me a minute." I rushed to my bedroom and shut the door, scanning the room. No cameras to be found, even with structural grasping.

'_Trace on.'_ Kanshou and Bakuya appeared within the closet behind the futon, I needed to sell the lie that I had them hidden in my room in case one of my guests opened the door. Retrieving the twin pian-dao, I returned to the dining area where everyone had taken a seat, a couple of cameras piled in the center.

"What the Hell are those?" Benitsubasa was the first to notice the black and white Chinese sabers in my hands.

"Sekirei repellent," I answered, "And Karasuba's a biter. If you want to learn more, you'll have to be there when I'm convincing Takami." I tucked the blades into the tool bag, "Ready."

* * *

I approached Izumo House cautiously, tool bag slung over my shoulder. I left my escort a couple of blocks back. Miya's presence was confirmed easily. It was a different caution than yesterday, when I was facing an unknown. Now I was a part-time employee of MBI and the Ashikabi of Karasuba, and Miya knew it. Even without hearing about the bad blood between the two, I knew _something _had happened in the past when Miya crushed the cup yesterday at the mere mention of Zero-Four.

I honor my contracts, physical or verbal, and I told Miya that I'd fix her wall. Until she denied me entry, I would honor that contract.

I knocked twice, "Asama-san, I'm here for the repair job you requested."

The door slid open and Miya greeted me with a false grin that eerily resemble Karasuba, "Hello Emiya-san. About the one that rudely interrupted, _it_ said that you are _its_ Ashikabi. But that couldn't be true of course, you have standards. And then I couldn't call you back."

"She threw my phone off the tower, sorry about that."

She frowned. "So sorry Emiya-san, MBI isn't welcome here, do have a nice day." She started closing the door.

"Please."

The door ceased right before it was closed, "Oh?" it was a contemptuous tone.

"Please let me at least honor my agreement to you, Asama-san." I bowed to be polite.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you Emiya-san?" her voice was soft, "Asking me to watch your brother, you knew you'd be working for as Minaka's stooge and I wouldn't let you near this house. Didn't you?! You chose to hold the Dog's leash. Or were you already _its_ Ashikabi when you arrived yesterday?" Her tone grew more spiteful as she spoke.

The way she accused, it hurt. I knew she was wrong, but the reasoning she was using was more than believable. "No…Asama-san. I wasn't involved until Karasuba chose me to be her Ashikabi yesterday afternoon, apparently against orders. MBI has two Ashikabi now, me and Natsuo Ichinomi."

Miya's expression softened slightly and the door opened a little, "I am sorry, Emiya-san. It seems I may have misjudged you. Did _it_ do that to you?" she gestured at her own forehead.

"No, I did that to myself," I answered rubbing the bandage, "As I gave her one to match it. And I'm still a little irritated with her."

A small smile appeared on Miya's face and she opened the door again, "Then I welcome you into my home."

"Thank you."

* * *

I gauged the extent of the damage, a sizable hole had been broken out of the wooden wall. I'd have to determine the minimum amount to cut out, remove the damaged section of the wall, cut a new piece to fit and set it in place. Thankfully, Miya had spare construction materials. Apparently she and her husband had been renovating before his untimely death. Minato was out doing a part time job but all the other residents of Izumo were in.

Uzume came in part-way, "Hey, Bro, you know what the Landlady was yelling about earlier? I could feel chills all the way on the second floor."

"Yes," I answered, offering the barest possible answer.

"And? C'mon spill, Miya doesn't flip a lid that often, I wanna know why," she prodded.

"Promise to keep it from Minato-kun."

"What, you kill somebody and stash the body here?" she joked.

I stopped working for a moment, "I want to be the one who tells him, so please keep it quiet from him and his Sekirei."

"Sure, Bro. I know the importance of secrets sometimes. Consider it kept."

"I became an Ashikabi yesterday," I said quietly.

"Congrats, Bro. Good for you. First Sekirei."

"_Only_ Sekirei, I don't need more than her," I responded, '_No way am I getting another.'_

"That's sweet," she cooed, missing my tone, "So who is it? Maybe I know 'em. I'm number One-Zero, Uzume."

"Zero-Four, Karasuba," I answered, returning to my task. A brief silence followed. I couldn't see Uzume's face but I didn't need to.

"HOLY SHIT!" her voice echoed.

A minute later, Kagari appeared at the doorway, "Hey Uzume, keep it down. Some of us have jobs to go to later," he groaned tiredly, "I heard that in my room. You better hope Miya didn't."

"B-B-But…" Uzume stammered, unable to string her thoughts together.

"Sorry about that Kagari that was my fault," I apologized for Uzume.

"Why's it your fault?"

"You don't want to know," I answered

"Well now you got me curious," Kagari responded.

"I'm an Ashikabi as of yesterday, but it's a secret from Minato and his Sekirei. I want to break it to him personally."

"I hope you can find happiness together," Kagari offered. Pride and bitterness mixed themselves within his voice.

"And then she'd promptly murder Happiness," I responded.

"Wha—"

"It's the Black Sekirei, Kagari," Uzume spat out, "He winged Karasuba."

Kagari leveled a stare at the other Sekirei, "If that were true, Miya wouldn't have let him into the yard, let alone her house. I'm going back to bed. I work in five hours. Keep it quiet," he said walking off.

Uzume turned back to me, "That's right. Miya wouldn't have let you in if what you said was true."

"She very _nearly_ denied me entrance, Karasuba taunted her over the phone last night when Miya called. When I explained she was a little sympathetic."

"Really?" Uzume asked flatly. She'd started doubting, "Then how'd it happen, how'd you 'wing' her?"

I explained the direct events: kiss, wings of light, phone call from the director, and she started to believe again.

"But if Miya knows, why'd she let' cha' in? Did you play the 'wounded puppy' card by wearing that bandage?"

"No, I told her that it happened when I smashed my head into Karasuba's yesterday. She deserved it."

"You attacked _The_ Black Sekirei?"

"I did."

"And injured her?"

"Her blood is red."

"Damnit that means I lost that bet with Matsu!" she muttered to herself, "And you're alive?"

"We're talking, aren't we?"

"There is not a ball big enough to describe how big your stones are. Just sayin'."

* * *

It took an hour after Uzume left for me to finish. Just as I was packing up, a kid-sized blue bird waddled in, "Shiro-chan, an old lady won't give Onii-chan back until she sees you. Asama-sama is giving her the scary face, but the old lady just keeps smiling."

I realized the bird was Kusano dressed in a costume. A wagtail costume, I chuckled before her words registered.

"Crap," I said, racing out of the room with my tool bag. I reached in, gripping Kanshou as I raced towards the entrance. Flinging open the door, I was greeted by the site of Karasuba, across the street and just outside the boundaries of Izumo house, a bandage wrapping around her brow too. She had a restraining hand on Minato's shoulder while chatting happily with Musubi. Miya stood within the property, no doubt glaring daggers at MBI's Dog.

"Karasuba," I called sternly, marching down the walk, "Release Minato-kun."

"Ah, Shirou-chan," the Black Sekirei responded happily, turning towards me and removing her restraint from my brother, who promptly ducked behind Musubi. "I'm so glad to find you here, I almost went to _all _of your other contractors looking for you." There was a 'forced' innocence in her voice and her hand rested on the hilt of her sword as she said it.

"It seems I've overstayed my welcome, thank you Asama-san, for letting me stay. Your wall is fixed," I said as I passed Miya.

"Karasuba-sama, is he your Ashikabi?" Musubi asked curiously.

"Yes, Muu-chan and he's special," Karasuba answered, tightening the grip on her nodachi, smile widening evermore.

Two steps out of Miya's yard, I reacted to my Sekirei's leap, pulling Kanshou from the bag to parry her strike. The sight of the ebony saber drew her interest but didn't stop her swing.

*CRACK*

Her sword, which had been slightly damaged yesterday, snapped on impact with the Noble Phantasm. '_I can't imagine how strong the full attack would've been.'_ The severed part flew a couple meters before falling in the street. The shift in momentum caused her balance to waver this time, though I did nothing.

She looked at her broken weapon, then at my intact weapon, then at me. I had little doubt that Miya was doing the same, likely appraising me.

"Shirou-sama has the eyes of a warrior, with skills to match," Karasuba said, suddenly latching on to me, psychotic grin flashing, and she started directing me down the road, ignoring the other fragment of her sword. "I await the day of promise, Muu-chan," she called back.

The last sound I recall from Izumo's direction was a joyous squeal.

* * *

As Karasuba herded me down the street, I noticed her smile softened ever so slightly and that her cheeks were flushed. The expression felt remarkably familiar, though I couldn't quite put my finger on _why._

We nearly passed Natsuo's car before someone said something, "Karasuba, what are you doing here? Assistant Director was very specific with her orders," the other Ashikabi spoke rather sternly.

"She's just paranoid," Karasuba replied, "I wouldn't miss a chance to experience Shirou-sama's skills. And he is _very_ skilled."

"It seems your 'repellent' didn't work," Benitsubasa said smugly, before noticing the glow about Karasuba, "Wait, you didn't..."

"We did," Karasuba answered. Benitsubasa turned red and grit her teeth.

Haihane turned to me, "Was it good?" A slight blush had lit up her cheeks as well.

_That's_ why it seemed familiar, it was nearly identical to Rin's "afterglow" expression, '_What have I gotten into?'_

* * *

AN

And part 3's up. Finished the backlog of already written parts. Yay! Now to write the next part. Sigh. This is where it gets hard.

For my readers upset about things in this chapter, like Kanshou and Bakuya or Miya raising her voice, there are reasons. Karasuba is still a very sore spot for Miya because of Takehito's death. And K&B, Shirou's got to reveal them at some point If he ever plans on going out alone now, why not when he could more easily cook up a false story about them.

That said, there's a joke with a couple layers to be made regarding Shirou, Karasuba, and Kashou&Bakuya. It'll be in the next chapter so don't worry too much over figuring it out. Hint: Karasuba is the **Black** Sekirei.

Yes, I had Ku call Karasuba an "Old Lady". Start laughing. I said **LAUGH!**!

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Blades of Ash part 4

* * *

After returning to MBI, the five of us were summoned upstairs again.

"Why are we all meeting up here on the roof again?" I asked.

"Actually," Minaka corrected me with his standard high level of enthusiasm, "This is the Observation Platform, where we can overlook the entire city. And to answer your question Emiya-kun, you all shall stand in the background as I declare the start of the second phase. Today…we rehearse!"

I seriously contemplated smacking myself in the face or massaging my temples, '_He could not be serious about this.'_

"Though first," Minaka added, his voice full of expectation, "I would like to see what it is in your bag that has Zero-Four in such a good mood."

A blush rose in Karasuba's cheeks as she continued stealing glances at my work bag, something that disturbed Haihane and Benitsubasa to no end. She drew her weapon from its sheath to display it was missing a third of its full length. Her gaze shifted from my work bag to Minaka.

"I figured as much," Minaka stated, smiling. "You're easy enough to read when you're happy. Now, Emiya-kun…"

Unzipping my work bag, I withdrew both weapons. It had been a few hours since they were 'traced,' I probably had a maximum of four left before they were 'corrected' by Gaia.

"Very impressive aesthetic, but I suspect something greater beneath. What are they?"

Ok, I admit, for all of the silliness he goes through, Minaka can be surprisingly canny.

"These are my answer to Takami's—"

"The Assistant Director's," he corrected.

"—The Assistant Director's orders of having an escort."

"An excellent idea on her part, with you being an important member of the plan."

"Swords? Twin swords? You expect to defend yourself with…" Takami found her voice suddenly.

"They're special blades that I _acquired_ during my travels. Gan Jiang and Mo Ye, known also as Kanshou and Bakuya."

Minaka's face lit up, "From the Spring and Autumn Period? The married blades?"

"Yes," I answered after slight hesitation, I was slightly put off by the Director's straightforward glee.

"So they're _legendary_ blades, can they do anything special?" He was starting to approach, his measured gait not matching the growing emotion in his voice, "I must test them."

Behind him I saw Takami cover her face briefly, before rolling up a sleeve.

I threw the blades aside, with a wide angle. The mystic weapons arced wide, nearly touching before returning to me.

Though not completely…

Karasuba's hand shot out and snatched Kanshou from the air as it passed her. The precision of her catch, holding it by the grip, spoke much of her dexterity. She examined the blade. "Who knew Shirou-chan would have things such as these. It exerts a power unlike other weapons I've held."

"Karasuba, may I have that back?" I asked, Bakuya clenched in my left. I'd already demonstrated more than I'd normally be willing to reveal but this was a special case. '_Still, I have to keep_ some_ secrets.'_

She smiled that smug grin at me again, "No, Shirou-chan, not until I have a replacement for my nodachi," she took a couple test swings, "The balance is further forward than my other sword. And you wield both?"

"Yes, now give it back," I growled. '_I don't have the time to let you hold that, it could disappear at any time.'_

"Then take it from me, Shirou-chan," Karasuba challenged, taking a stance.

Just as I was about to rise to her challenge, laughter broke the air. Surprised, I turned to the source along with Minaka and Takami: Haihane. Something she was seeing was driving her into hilarity, as she held her side, ignoring the cuts her gauntlets were making.

"Oi, what's so funny," Benitsubasa demanded.

"Can't you…see it?" Haihane responded, "Black…and White. Swords fit too."

'_The wonders of homophones,'_ I thought.

The strawberry haired Sekirei glanced back at us, Karasuba and myself, giving us a measured look, before screaming, "Oh my God, you two are perfect for each other!"

* * *

Needless to say, the 'rehearsal' never happened. Between Haihane's laughing fit, Benitsubasa's hysterics and the Director's concession that the situation was funny, giggling along with Haihane, nobody would have been able to focus on the Director's plan.

Karasuba was surprisingly helpful at keeping Kanshou out of the hands of the two whom I never wanted to handle my blades: Takami and Minaka. The Director was keen on analyzing my blades "just because" he'd said. Mother wanted to analyze them for a more practical reason, to perhaps replicate the metal which made them up. Admittedly, an alloy that could cut MBI's special alloy of steel used with the Sekirei, undamaged would interest anyone but my weapons are special so analyzing them would probably get nothing.

'_Still, it's the thought that counts'_, I pondered as I recalled Karasuba's actions. After telling Takami that being a ranking member of MBI did not allow her to make orders regarding my weapons and have them followed, she'd walked off, Kanshou still in her possession. She flicked an ID card bearing my likeness and the 'MBI Executive Employee' at me and told me to meet her down in the second sub-basement, third door on the left from the elevator. Apparently, that floor was only accessible with Disciplinary Squad clearance or higher, hence the ID card.

Immediately, Takami had told me not to listen to Karasuba and that I'd get my sword from the Sekirei soon enough. I acknowledged her worry but ignored her suggestion. '_Just because Karasuba may have some loyalty for me doesn't mean she'll keep her mouth shut when the sword disappears on her. Or that she's completely loyal.'_

* * *

A bath, the third door on the left from the elevator in the second sub-basement of MBI Tower was a bath. The scent of blood was potent meaning she was already inside. With a sigh, I entered.

"Ah, Shirou-chan, you're here. Care to join me?" Karasuba greeted with her back to me as she sat in the water. I noticed a strange crest on her lower neck about the place where the wings of light had formed from. Behind her was a sheathed ko-wakizashi, a surprising choice since she seemed partial towards larger blades. In her hands she continued examining Kanshou.

"I'll pass, Karasuba," I answered, "Just here for my sword."

"Most males would jump at an opportunity like this, or so I've heard. Still holding the torch for the girls who dumped you?" she teased, "I won't do _anything_ to you."

I grimaced, '_She would bring up a sore topic like that,'_ I thought. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm your Sekirei and you're the first human to interest me this way," she replied in her smug, playful tone, "And I know your bandages are just for show, you've completely healed, without MBI's regenerative medicine. It'll stay our little secret if you join me."

'_How does she know?!' _ Scowling, I stripped and entered the water opposite her, about five meters separating us, holding Bakuya ready in case she tried something. In any other situation, the warm water would have been a comfort but not with Karasuba's threat "Now what do you want?"

"Here Shirou-chan," Karasuba lightly tossed Kanshou in my direction. The ebony blade returned to meet its mate and I caught it. "Actually, I was hoping to learn more about you, outside of the prying eyes and ears of the Director and Assistant Director. Your scars…fascinate me," she moved towards me, "That many means you've fought much and survived."

"Or I'm accident prone," I offered, edging away from the Sekirei. My grip on my weapons tightened.

"That's as obvious a lie as those are battle scars, especially _that_ one," she pointed at the starburst over my chest, "That one looks like should have killed you, yet you are here." She still wasn't stopping. There was obsession in her eyes, "I have one too," she stood partially out of the water, pointing at her left breast. A small scar etched itself over part of it and onto her sternum. "Let me touch yours."

Taking a risk, I stopped and let her reach me, _something _told me that she'd calm down if I let her do that. Her eyelids fluttered as her fingers traced over the sensitive scar tissue. Her breathing calmed and she sat next to me, a contented smile on her face.

"To think a human like you existed out there, 'that person' would have called it fate," she pondered aloud. "If you're even half as skilled as you've led me to believe, the plan will be that much more interesting."

"What are Sekirei?" I asked. It'd already been more than a day since I directly became involved, yet no one had explained anything in detail yet, "What's the Sekirei plan?"

Before she could answer, the door opened again.

"I don't see why we gotta chaperone those two," Benitsubasa's voice rang, "If Black's going to 'claim' him in here, it's not like we could stop her and I really don't want to know."

"You're just…nervous about it…being another man…besides Natsuo," Haihane's unmistakable vocal pattern answered.

"I'm not nervous! I'm not letting another man see me naked!" Benitsubasa yelled, walking out of the changing area, dressed in her squad outfit, her eyes narrowed seeing how close Karasuba was to me.

"Suit yourself," Haihane followed, wrapped in a towel. As she entered the water, she added, "You're wasting…your time, though. He won't…reciprocate." I noticed she bore numerous little scars all over her exposed skin.

"S-Shut up!" Benitsubasa shrieked as Haihane entered the water, "My pure feelings of love will change him!"

'_Love? That's not something I'd expected to hear.'_ "What is an Ashikabi?" I pondered aloud. There seemed to be parallels with the master-servant system of the Grail War but this Sekirei was acting more like a smitten schoolgirl than any servant I'd met.

Benitsubasa looked at me like I'd sprouted a second head, "You don't know?! To a Sekirei, their Ashikabi is—"

"Merely a tool to obtain power," Karasuba cut her off, "We gain power and form a psychological bond when we are winged. The weaker ones think that it's 'love' but it's just instinct, baseline lust. You are no different Shirou-chan."

"Spoken like a true disbeliever, Black," Benitsubasa huffed, "Though, methinks you reacted, considering how you act around him," her scowl turned into a sly grin.

"Watch what you say Red or your tongue might just _drop_ from your mouth," Karasuba responded before pausing, "And like that, the fun's over." She pulled herself out of the water and walked towards the changing area, drying herself with one of the towels lying around the edge of the bath. "Tomorrow we spar, Shirou-chan, be ready. You're moving out of that apartment too." As she passed the Red Sekirei, Karasuba pushed her.

With a yelp Benitsubasa toppled into the water. Moments later, she surfaced, soaked and sputtering, about to yell an insult at Karasuba but the Black Sekirei had already left, taking the blade with her. She hauled herself out of the water and glared at me instead for a moment before reaching for a towel.

The ensuing awkward silence, punctuated by a sputtering Benitsubasa wrapped in a towel, was broken by Haihane, "There," she was pointing at the starburst scar, "Is a…word for that…ouch. Must have…been quite a…fall."

* * *

The training area for the Disciplinary Squad had been cleared for the upcoming spar. I was surprised multiple melee weapons, dozens of types, unsharpened, on the wall. I reached for the pian dao when I heard Karasuba's voice.

"That won't be necessary Shirou-chan, edged weapons will be enough." She drew her blade, another nodachi, and assumed a stance. The blade was _different_ from the previous one she'd wielded, stronger the history was greater, cutting down men like wheat and carving through steel as if it were soft cheese.

I cringed, it was still early morning so being walked in on would be unlikely but I could imagine Takami yelling at us if she found out. I took my stance, not willing to risk faking standard Japanese two-sword style with the creature before me.

The Black Sekirei looked me over for a moment, "You're wide open, Aki-chan," she said as she pounced.

"Don't call me that," I replied, deflecting her strike at my right kidney.

Her surprise was evident as she paused, before a grin of savage glee spread across her face, "That style is impressive Shirou-sama, deliberately leaving your vitals open. I'm liking you more with each passing day." She leapt again, this time not bothering to aim a stab but as a broad overhead slash.

* * *

'_Not quite there yet,'_ I thought as I left the training area about ten minutes later, sporting about half a dozen very shallow cuts. Karasuba had fully scoped out my style, though I had gained insight into her technique as well. It ran almost opposite of mine, using powerful broad strokes to crush any defenses rather than exploit her opponents openings. Any openings she had were quickly covered by her superior speed.

"She's quite skillful to have left only shallow cuts," I mused aloud, looking at my injuries. The shirt was a loss, but I brought a spare when I walked over from my apartment. '_It's like she was born to _handle_ weapons.'_

"Karasuba?"

"Yeah…Ohhh," I groaned upon seeing who I was talking to, "Hello, Mother."

She'd been sitting on a bench outside the door.

Surprisingly, she didn't start yelling, or even lecturing. With a sigh, she withdrew a pack of cigarettes from her labcoat and started smoking one. She'd forgone the eyepatch and I saw a narrow, vertical scar stretching just past her lower eyelid.

'_Looks like a blade did it. She's lucky her eye is unharmed.'_

"I wish you wouldn't smoke like that."

"And I wish that half the men in my life weren't idiots. I guess we'll both just have to _deal_ with it," she growled.

The barb hurt a little because of the nostalgia associated with 'idiot' being a reference to me.

"Fair enough," I replied, taking a seat next to her. A silence grew, neither sure of what to say to the other. My mind turned to the Sekirei.

"Mother," I asked, remembering the previous night, "What are Ashikabi?"

She puffed a couple times before responding, "Do you want the technical definition or the shorthand version?"

"Shorthand," I answerd, I could ask for the definition later if it was important.

Another puff, "An Ashikabi is what we call a human capable of bonding with a Sekirei. The winging ritual is what forms the bond. After that, the Ashikibai is the Sekirei's life partner. Its mate, if you will."

It took a moment to digest that knowledge, "Oh…Oh-h. So you're saying that I'm –"

"Mated to Karasuba. In a manner of speaking, just as Minato is bonded with Musubi and Kusano."

'_This requires further questions,' _I thought, "So how does this usually work? I mean, Benitsubasa seems smitten, Karasuba's aloof, Musubi is…actually I don't know that much about her or Kusano. Is there some standard that the bonds fit?"

"Do humans have standard forms for their relationships?" she asked rhetorically, "How about your relationship with those two girls-friends of yours, was that standard?"

'_Again they're brought up.'_ "They have nothing to do with this. Wait, Kusano…Minato's not—"

"You're bonded at the psychic level with _Karasuba_ and one of the first things you ask is about a child's well being?" she asked, bewildered, "That's…odd, surreal even. But to answer your question, One-Zero-Eight is fine, Minato's not like that. Kusano probably sees him like an older brother. Though, if she hits puberty, all bets are off."

"If?" I questioned seriously, "Why wouldn't she…the Plan," I answered my own question.

"Yes, the Plan," Takami replied softly, "Minaka's _brilliant_ scheme." She grimaced, hand brushing the scar on her face.

"It's sick," was all I could answer with. The implications…astounded me. An entire species allowed to find mates only to be forced into death-matches with one another.

"The alternative isn't any better," Takami said in a resigned tone, "Plan or no Plan, we'd need to keep the Sekirei confined to Shin Tokyo. For their own protection more than anything."

As much as it brought a foul taste to my mouth, I found myself agreeing on some level. If the Sekirei were allowed to roam, any number of groups would try taking advantage of the species, Clocktower being the top of the list. That knowledge was not pleasant, and I should have called her on it but I needed a well-thought out alternative before such a time. Her statement gave me an idea, though. "That's why MBI has the Disciplinary Squad, right?"

"Yes, it's job has always been to protect the Sekirei. The first two generations have had to face incidents involving outside attempts to seize the Sekirei."

There was a chirping sound, cutting her off. She withdrew her phone and glanced at the screen. "Number 84, Level Three…" she muttered, "Get Karasuba to tell you more, if you're interested. Or look it up yourself, your security clearance is high enough. I have a termination to deal with right now." She stood up and proceeded to walk down the hall.

"And you were just getting to the good part," Karasuba's voice cut in with mock-whining tone. I turned to see the Sekirei leaning in the doorway to the training room, "Though you may want to hear my report on Shirou-chan…"

'_That can't be good.'_

Takami halted mid-step before turning to face my Sekirei, "And what have you got, Zero Four?"

'_Definitely not liking this direction,'_ I thought.

"Shirou-chan's combat abilities exceed humanity." A wide grin was spread across her face.

'_No they don't, I'm still merely human.'_

"I'd almost say he was a single digit Sekirei, power or weapon type, if I didn't know any better. But he lacks the natural speed and ability of a Sekirei, so he's not quite first S-Guard material, but otherwise he's a cut above even most Sekirei. One on one, he'd lose to the first two S-Guards, though every other Sekirei would be at a disadvantage in a fight against him. Forget what I said about your failure at being a mother, Takami-chan, I prefer him to the son who grew up with your parenting."

I flinched at that last comment, though what she was saying made me nervous, even if I barely understood all of the jargon she was using. I glanced at Takami.

Her eyes were locked on me, her expression intrigued but also stern like a parent who'd caught their child in a lie, "So you're saying that he's basically the perfect example of humanity in the Director's goal?" She sighed. "Great, another thing for the Director to gush over."

"There's more," Karasuba stated cheerfully, "Many of his scars are of wounds that should have been fatal, bringing two more questions." She turned her eyes back towards me, desire burning in those grey orbs.

My heart sank.

"First, how did he survive without medical treatment?"

"What do you mean, 'without medical treatment'?" I cut her off, "Isn't it obvious I had treatment by virtue of being alive now?" I was trying to redirect this conversation, "And stop holding up Takami so she can do her job."

"The terminated number won't go anywhere, nor is Takami-chan needed for that," Karasuba answered, seemingly amused at the nervous body language I was likely telegraphing. "But I read your medical records, Shirou-chan, none of them mentioned any treatment for critical injuries. Or are you saying that you're treated by a back-alley doctor?"

'_Crap, she's got me pinned.'_

"And second, what could have inflicted such wounds on a 'paragon of humanity' in the first place? Just what have you been fighting, Shirou-chan?"

* * *

Fortunately, Takami let the matter drop. Unfortunately, I couldn't 'unring the bell' that Karasuba had so gleefully rung. I went to the medical ward as Takami instructed, my Sekirei following me. There, I was given a bitter cocktail to drink and had a light applied to each cut for a few seconds. I switched to a spare shirt I'd brought

They told me that the cuts would be healed within ten minutes without scarring, an impressive claim that came true, though I credit Avalon mostly for that. It was still early in the morning, the light of dawn just peaking over the horizon.

'_I have to win Karasuba over,'_ I thought as we exited the building, _'She's close, too close to truth. If she manages to egg Takami further…'_ I decided that thought was better left unfinished.

"Something the matter, Shirou-chan?" Karasuba teased beside me, apparently with a new nickname for me.

"Karasuba…" I started thoughtfully.

"Yes?"

Trust cannot be built without being earned. Paradoxically, someone untrustworthy can't become more trustworthy unless they are trusted more than they should be. I don't know much about Karasuba and probably trust even less, but I took a leap of faith.

"How good are you with secrets?"

* * *

As we reached the final few blocks before my apartment, more Sekirei hit my senses.

I 'smelled' a rotting carcass, freshly turned soil, and a sharp winter breeze. The potency of the three, combined with Karasuba's 'scent' was disorientating.

"Getting cold feet," Karasuba teased, referring to my imminent residency of MBI.

"Sekirei," I answered. My 'Sekirei sense' had been one thing I'd told Karasuba about. She'd been less surprised than I'd expected, but beamed proudly when I said she smelled of blood.

"Point me," the Black Sekirei said savagely, hand on the hilt of her blade.

"No, we're letting them go," I replied, placing a restraining hand on her shoulder. A useless gesture if she was really bent on fighting. I noted the 'rotting carcass' was getting closer. _'Turn back'_ I mentally pleaded.

Two blocks ahead, I caught sight of the couple. Two girls, one with a dark bob cut and wearing what looked like a school uniform by the tie, and one with short silver hair, wearing a very feminine dress, turned off of a cross street and were walking towards us. One of them looked familiar, though I couldn't say why without a clear view of their faces.

When Karasuba saw them, her savage grin widened. I tightened my grip on her as we continued approaching.

The silver-haired girl seemed to notice us and nudged her companion. The dark-haired girl looked up at us and I realized the reason for her familiarity.

"Yukari-san?" I called out.

"Hello, brother," my biological sister answered with chilly formality. Beside her the Sekirei, whom I noticed was actually an effeminate male, eyed Karasuba nervously. Yukari noticed the crests on Karasuba's coat and immediately brightened, "Are you an Ashikabi too?"

"Yes, I—"

"Then let's have a battle," she cut me off, "If I win, you need to answer one of my questions."

"Mistress," her Sekirei begged, "That coat means she's on MBI's Punishment Squad, we're not ready."

"Shiina, if you run from every scary thing in the world, you'll never stop running. Besides, she'll go down just like that other Sekirei with the hammer. If you're really worried, I could kiss you."

The Sekirei, Shiina, blushed and fidgeted, "I don't think my Norito would be enough yet."

"We won't know until we try."

Karasuba's bestial grin widened even further and she began to draw her blade, "I love it when prey ignorantly challenges me."

"No," I ordered, stepping in front of my Sekirei.

"But Shirou-chan, she is _literally_ asking for it," MBI's dog argued.

"I don't care, Karasuba, _I_ am your Ashikabi and I'm ordering you to stand down."

My Sekirei held my gaze for a few moments before replying with an upset, "Fine."

At my drop of Karasuba's name, Shiina shivered with fear, and whispered something in Yukari's ear. My sister looked at him questioningly before turning back to me and my Sekirei.

"Now Yukari-san," I returned my attention the other Ashikabi, "You had a question?"

She stared blankly for a moment, "Oh yeah, me and Shiina are looking for No. 108 Kusano. She's like his little sister."

"Wait," I responded, "Does she have blonde hair, green eyes, smell like a flower garden, and stand about this tall?" I held a hand about mid-thigh. I didn't know her number, but a Sekirei named Kusano I did know.

"That's Ku-chan!" Shiina exclaimed.

Karasuba started laughing, similar to the time in the airport.

"Brother," Yukari said suspiciously, "What aren't you telling us? Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah," I answered, "She and her Ashikabi live in the northern sector at an inn called Izumo. I'd take you there, but the landlady…" I fumbled for an expression.

"There's bad blood between me and the Hannya," Karasuba explained for me.

"Wait…Izumo?" Yukari parroted, before beginning to mutter, "In the North, blonde hair, little girl. Onii-chan's her Ashikabi!"

I blinked a couple times owlishly, '_How'd she make that conclusion so quickly?'_

"Yes," I answered.

"That Jerk, why didn't he just tell me when I was there yesterday morning?! It would have been so much easier if we'd just known to go back. I crushed that creep of an Ashikabi's balls for nothing!"

Her outburst startled me and a faint phantom pain gripped my loins for a moment. A black limo, carrying the scents of the other two Sekirei passed.

"Well, good then," I said as unobtusely as I could, "You know the way, now _we_," I gestured between myself and Karasuba, "Have some packing to do."

"Maybe we can help," my sister offered, "It's still pretty early and Onii-chan has always been a late sleeper. It'll be our way of returning the favor for telling us where Shiina's little sister is."

"No we'll manage, just fine," I answered hastily, '_I have stuff you shouldn't learn about.' _"Fare well, Yukari-san, Shiina-san," I said before leaving the two behind, continuing the trek to my apartment.

Half a block later, I realized something I should have been concerned with from the beginning, '_My Thaumaturgy books.'_ It'd been a miracle that they'd passed through customs without incident, but MBI would likely have tighter security, even if I was a member of their Disciplinary Squad.

"Problem, Shirou-chan?" my Sekirei asked with that mask of smug superiority that she'd worn at my interrogation at the airport. Like she held my life in her hands.

"Maybe," I admitted, "Depends on where I'm moving _to_ in the MBI Building." I was hoping for a room not entirely unlike Takami's, though less extravagant.

"You're bunking with me of course," Karasuba replied as if it were the most natural thing, though her tone seemed false, "I can't have my Ashikabi sleep alone in a strange place." Between her plastic smile, false cheerfulness, and what I knew about Karasuba already, I was wary of her.

"How…considerate of you, but I must decline. I'd feel better off sleeping alone." I turned my attention back to the direction we were headed. We were about three blocks from my apartment. _'You might do something in my sleep.'_

She grabbed my collar and turned me to face her. That smug humor she'd been wearing moments before had vanished, replaced by a serious expression. Her grey eyes stared directly into mine, "Do not misinterpret me, Shirou. It's for practicality only. I will not have a potential weakness exposed to be exploited by the weak masses. You're sleeping with me because no one below S-Guard security clearance can enter. I don't trust the researchers."

The words were mildly comforting. She seemed to care about my wellbeing, if in a selfish way. My experience with most 'first-rate magi' had tainted my opinion on 'research'.

"And whatever _prowess_ you have in bed that kept two _human_ lovers with you won't be needed. _Ever_," she added as she released my collar.

"Anything else I might want to know?" I asked sarcastically as we resumed walking, Karasuba right beside me.

"There aren't any hidden recording devices. After I 'ended' the fifth human foolish enough to plant bugs in my room, the rest learned not to go prying." Her grinning mask was back, though I sensed some pride behind it.

"Interesting," I muttered, torn between distaste for her outright admission of murder and relief that I'd have a relative measure of privacy. Relief won when I admitted that I've killed to protect my own secrets. A couple minutes later, we arrived at the apartment.

* * *

I moved the mirror in the bathroom aside. Everything had been taken care of, including the damaged counter, leaving this final task. A line of runes glowed on the wall: my wards for defending against decidedly magical intruders. If a future tenet or the landlord stumbled across them, there could be trouble.

Carefully, I set about erasing the system I'd set up. As I was finishing, a pair of hands, one holding a ko-wakizashi, snaked into my vision from behind. "What is it, Karasuba?" I asked.

The flat of the blade pressed against my neck, '_She can't kill me, so why is she doing this?'_ I adjusted the mirror to see behind me. Save for the blade in her hand, it looked like she was embracing me from behind. She drew closer until her face was by my left ear.

"Mu-chan told me that you liked the shave at the airport," she said softly, "I thought we could…repeat it."

* * *

Between the time spent packing and traveling, it was midmorning by the time we returned to MBI Tower. We must have looked quite strange to the other employees, laden down with luggage, but nobody said anything, likely because of the fear commanded by my Sekirei.

Not knowing where exactly to go, I followed Karasuba to the elevator. One floor down, she stepped off. I followed, sensing the faint presences of a dozen or so Sekirei, but they were incredibly weak and bore no second 'scent' beyond 'honey.'

The hallway was moderate length with half a dozen doors divided between the two walls. Beside one, Takami leaned, smoking a cigarette.

"I was wondering how soon you'd return," she stated with a hint of impatience, "I've had a room prepared for you, Shirou." Her eyes flicked between me and Karasuba.

"No need, Assistant Director Takami," Karasuba responded, "My Ashikabi will be sharing my quarters. He even agreed…_without persuasion_."

An stern glare focused upon me. Takami held it for a moment before releasing a resigned sigh. "I guess it's just one of those days," she muttered.

"Pardon?" I asked, setting down my portion of the luggage.

Takami took a long draw from the cigarette, "Well, in addition to enormous stress you've put me through today alone, there's also the terminated number Eighty-Four, Yashima, and her Ashikabi. The victor of the fight had since left when we arrived to retrieve the terminated number and we had to bring the Ashikabi back for treatment too."

"They attacked the Ashikabi?" Beside me, I heard Karasuba giggle. Something nagged in the back of my mind for some reason.

"The _human_ was male, correct?" my partner asked.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Trauma to his genitals?"

"Yes, wait, how who you know?" Takami asked with a mix of curiosity and suspicion.

The Black Sekirei laughed, "Because we met a Sekirei whose Ashikabi mentioned 'crushing another Ashikabi's balls', though she didn't say her name."

"Who was the Sekirei?" Takami asked, pulling a clipboard sized object from her labcoat.

"It's—" I started to say but Karasuba put a hand over my mouth.

"Quiet Shirou-chan," the Sekirei whispered to me, "We're almost to the good part." She grinned sadistically before speaking up, "The Sekirei's name was Shiina, number One-Zero-Seven if I recall correctly."

Takami didn't notice my attempt to speak up or Karasuba's hushed statement as she focused on her device, though she did acknowledge the Sekirei's identity, "So he's winged already. Good for…What the Hell?!" On the screen of her device were two images with biographical information underneath, Shiina and Yukari.

"Such a charming daughter you have. Had Shirou-chan not intervened, I would have gladly accepted her challenge." She released the vice-like grip she'd had on my mouth.

Following a brief tensing, relief softened Takami's posture, "So Yukari's an Ashikabi too. I should've expected it after my first two children winged Sekirei. At least she bonded with one of the more _docile_ ones. So did she tell you anything? I know she's not too fond of you Akira."

'_A slip of the tongue, do not attempt correcting her,'_ I told myself, biting back the retort. "She just asked about Kusano. I gave directions and we parted."

"Technically, you're not supposed to help other Ashikabi since you're an employee here but I'll let it slide. This time." She pondered for a moment, "Does Minato know yet?"

At that moment my phone started ringing. I fumbled for a moment before answering, "Shirou Emiya, Repair Wizard…"

"Shirou-san," Minato's voice rasped over the phone, "Yukari's an Ashikabi now too." In the background, I thought I heard chaos.

* * *

After managing to calm my biological brother down and hanging up, I finished moving in. If Takami had wanted to argue further, she didn't. Karasuba's living quarters were less furnished than my apartment had been, a single chair, a lamp and a few bookshelves lining the otherwise bare walls. Another doorway led into a bedroom, empty save for the spacious matress in the center.

"Now," the Sekirei announced quietly as she latched the door behind me, "I'll ask again. What have you been fighting, Shirou? Your style is centered around being physically outmatched. What's strong enough, besides me, to mar that body?"

* * *

Author Notes

And done! Finally. Sorry for the nearly two month gap between parts but I've been busy (or distracted). School, work, a light novel, Steins;Gate anime, Halk Online fanfic, and a couple visual novels, including Song of Saya have distracted me from typing this up but here it is.

Reading the reviews, I'm seeing lots of positives. Still on the fence about giving him more Sekirei, though I'm leaning towards the 'keep him with Karasuba only' side of the issue. There was a part in this chapter where Shirou was going to meet Mikogami, Mutsu and Akitsu but I cut it because it took up a lot of space and didn't do a whole lot.

For purposes of this fic, Karasuba has a weapon affinity, but isn't tied to only one weapon, nodachi is just her preference.

The bath scene was something I originally planned, Karasuba fawning over a scar of an unquestionably fatal wound. The shaving idea was also fun because, well, it's almost like she has affection that she's subconsciously expressing.

And the joke about Kanshou, Bakuya, Shirou and Karasuba: Kanshou is a black blade, Bakuya is a white blade, Shirou's name is a homophone (word that sounds like another word but has a different meaning) for white, Karasuba is the Black Sekirei, K&B are "married" blades, Shirou and Karasuba are mated, in a sense.

Thanks for reading. I hope to get the next part out sooner (creating new material is harder than I thought). Please review.

Question: Does anyone think Minaka would have a building (office building or warehouse) as MBI property but leaves it unused to justify christening it "Conveniently Empty Building"?


	5. Chapter 5

Blades of Ash 5

(Karasuba POV)

The moment after I demanded answers, I saw shock and fear flash across Shirou's face. I'd deliberately closed off his escape routes by blocking the only door in an underground room. I also kept his twin swords out of his reach so his chances of fighting were reduced. I felt a flicker of fear also through the Sekirei bond. '_Good'_

"Clever girl," my ashikabi stated as he became acutely aware of his position.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," I responded coldly, "I want to know and you're going to tell me."

Ever since that meeting at the airport, Akira Sahashi, or Shirou Emiya, has been an enigma. Lack of fear despite a relative grasp on the situation. '_No, he was fearing something else, his tells disappearing as Takami questioned him.' _

Then there was his combat skill. I still don't know how he managed to embed a steak knife into a stone wall or damage a special MBI alloy with a kitchen knife. I'd had both examined by MBI and both the steak knife from the airport and the knife from his kitchen were impossibly sharp without advanced technology that few other companies besides MBI could access.

Beyond mundane knives, were the pian dao that the moron of a director thought were legendary and exceptional form with a unique combat style. The swords were special, I could feel a power within the steel unlike any other blade except for the sword Zero-One had wielded in the S-Guard. How Shirou acquired them, let alone entered the country with them, is another question.

Despite his combat prowess, he's marked with scars of fatal wounds: a palm-sized crater over his heart and a ragged narrow triangular chunk below his ribs going from his left side to his spine. The heart should have been a lost cause, even the best surgeons at MBI would have balked at operating on such a wound and survival would be less than one in ten. Being battle scars, only something on the level of '_That Person'_ or Zero-One could have caused such injuries without difficulty.

There was so much about him that intrigued me, to the point that I decided him over Natsuo, despite the shared goal between me and the other Ashikabi. '_And worse, my Ashikabi wants to be a HERO,'_ I thought, recalling his words before I winged myself on him. _'Such a childish dream, heroes die broken, betrayed and abused by the ones they protect before being forgotton, like _That Person_.'_

"Know what?" his voice broke through my thoughts, "How I got my scars? Sorry, you don't have the proper security clearance."

'_So he has a sense of humor.'_

"Security clearance," I giggled, despite my rapidly thinning patience. Within ten seconds the giggle had risen to a mad cackle and I couldn't control my frustration further, "We're bonded on a psychological level, Akira Sahashi!"

"Emiya," he solemnly corrected me.

"Whatever, my point is, I'm connected to you at the mind if not soul…" I hated repeating this concept, it was _HER _belief, not mine, but humans respond better to sentimentality. "I am therefore declaring my right to your experiences." My voice had risen and my mask of amusement was since cast off.

"No, I can't tell you," he replied immediately, before adding sincerely, "My apologies."

"Why. NOT?!"

"Because to answer your question would bring up more questions. And knowledge is a dangerous thing."

'How dare this human, this lower lifeform (imply that I'd be endangered by whatever knowledge he possessed) (attempt to protect me from any danger his knowledge might bring). I am not some weak creature needing love or compassion or protection. I revel in the presence of danger.'

My fury formed words, "Damnit Aki—" but they were cut off in an instant.

My ashikabi's body flowed into a combat stance for a spear or staff, despite being unarmed. No, as he moved, light coalesced into a crimson barbed spear that he pointed at me. A foregn bloodlust reached my senses, seeming to originate from the spear. "My name is Shirou Emiya," my Ashikabi spoke in a hard tone, though I was only partially paying attention, "Akira Sahashi died in the fire fifteen years ago. I am not him."

I became aware of another swift emotional shift within my Ashikabi, from anger to fear as he looked at his weapon, and I snatched the spear from his grasp at my first chance. Within my grip, the spear felt…weird. The shaft was carved with the likeness of creeping vines covering the surface, providing the grip, but I felt more. Like when I'd held the dark blade, Kanshou, I felt a great power residing within this weapon. Unlike the calm, quiet power within the black pian dao, this crimson lance roared with bloodlust, causing my fingers to tingle and the hairs on my arm to stand on end. The sensation was invigorating.

"Oh, Shirou-sama," ecstasy morphed my voice into a moan, "You shouldn't keep such things from me." I twirled it around, enjoying the way the weapon moved. I could believe _this_ weapon was legendary. How my Ashikabi produced it was irrelevant. Nor did I care that he produced it from nowhere. Questions could wait as I enjoyed the spear within my grasp.

The moment was short-lived as the entire weapon shattered into tiny shards of light within my grasp. I turned to my Ashikabi, the high I'd been experiencing dissipating, to see him holding his twin swords. My mind focusing again, I glanced back over my shoulder. The tool bag he stored them in was still there and a nudge with my foot confirmed no change in weight, meaning that they _should_ still be within. But he was holding them too.

"Two sets," I muttered, returning my attention to the blades he held. "Absolutely identical." I was losing my edge if a mere human could get the drop on me tactically.

He paused for a moment before admitting, "They're fakes. I can make replicas of weapons I've seen with my own eyes. This is a secret to be kept only between us." As he spoke, an identical set of the black and white blades appeared on the floor before him. A nodachi also formed within my left hand. The familiar sensation of the grip caused me to double-take to confirm that my sword still hung on my hip.

The alleged replica felt identical to the real thing except that it was slowly but continuously degrading. If I was less familiar with the weapon in question, I wouldn't have noticed, the degradation as subtle, as it was. The loss of substance didn't affect the blade noticeably.

"That's a neat trick, but you still didn't answer me, Akira," I baited him. Using his birth name caused him to act emotionally, revealing more of him than an interrogation would yield. The hiss of steel arcing through the air let me know my jab had worked. The form of his retaliation was unexpected though.

'_That form,'_ I thought as I raised my sword to parry. On impact, the two nodachi shattered into light shards with the sound of clashing steel. With my hands empty, I swiftly drew my true sword and stood prepared.

"Stop using that name, Karasuba," Shirou ordered. His body language had shifted. Fear had vanished completely, replaced by a surety of himself, "It's disrespectful to the dead. Now do I have your oath that you'll keep my secrets?"

"And if I say 'no'?" I tested. My Ashikabi was piquing my interest by the minute; that he'd share his secrets with me and only me, made my chest swell with pride.

'_No, I am not growing affection for him,'_ I convinced myself.

"You'll die right here and I'll end the Plan," he answered. Behind him, a veritable armory of swords and various other bladed weapons hung in the air, all directed towards me. Among them, I felt more sources of bloodlust. My excitement grew. If it was simple gunfire, I could evade it easily even in a narrow corridor, but an avalanche of bloodthirsty swords in my own living quarters, the idea was too absurd to even consider by any stretch of logic. The uncertainty of danger was exhilarating, but I couldn't get myself terminated before the end.

'_This must be an off shoot of psychic abilities he mentioned earlier,' _I pondered, recalling the brief conversation about humans with abilities superior to the average, or "a slightly more durable form of garbage."

I calmed my breath rate and masked my glee once again behind a small grin, "Very well, Shirou-chan. I shall keep this secret between us," I conceded to him, "But I _also_ have conditions. Your 'Legacy of Misspent Youth', you'll tell me all of it, today."

"What?!" he exclaimed, behind him a portion of the weapons vanished.

"And…" I reconsidered my other condition before accepting it, "You must terminate a Sekirei within two weeks."

"No," he responded firmly, "I won't endanger anyone I'm supposed to protect."

The already hostile atmosphere became suffocating as I searched for a response. Finding it, I started approaching my Ashikabi slowly, unarmed, "Sworn to protect? Don't flatter yourself, you're just as guilty as the rest of MBI. You enforce the rules and the rules state 'fight until one Sekirei remains'." I put hands on his shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. The humans think such forms of intimacy are romantic, but I needed something to off-balance him, make him pliable. "If you were _really_ sworn to protect my brethren, you would have intervened in any of the four Sekirei battles that have occurred since my winging. Even the one your darling little sister won this morning."

His eyes twitched and I thought I could glimpse a little guilt. '_Now dangle a hope for him to reach for.'_

"The winner of the Plan is given an opportunity to reactivate the terminated numbers," I told him, leaning closer into his personal space. Mere centimeters separated our faces, "All of them."

'_Not that it's going to happen like that,'_ I smiled at the thought, '_This world will burn for the sin of killing the strong to feed the weak.'_

"Then what's the point?" he countered after a moment of pondering. The guilt had mostly vanished from his expression.

"Point?"

"Why have a fight to the death if it will be negated at the end? Why should the sekirei fight?"

"We fight because it is our nature," I declared with pride, stepping back from him, "We would fight regardless of MBI." A controlled amount of [happiness] flowed within me, it was one truth that I believed without question and without regret. "I couldn't tell you Minaka's endgame, nor do I care."

He went silent and I felt conflicting emotions over our connection. Takehito Asama's research notes on the bond formed between Sekirei and Ashikabi were ever helpful. '_It's almost a shame he's dead. Almost.'_

"I want to save them," he declared, "As many as I can."

I nearly choked. His desire went beyond his position and was only partially removed from the half-baked nonsense Takehito had spouted. That my partner mirrored Zero-One's was an irony not lost on me. '_Though, it's only ideals. Other than that, they're opposites, features and skills._' The auburn hair was a reassuring contrast to the white locks Takehito had, my Ashikabi wasn't that self-sacrificing fool.

"And how will you manage that?" I scoffed, "Declare a ceasefire? Jump between all the fighters?"

He hesitated, "First, I'll keep you from fighting, unless we're called out and people have died."

'_Not too different from MBI's planned restraints on my participation.'_

"Beyond that, I'll come up with something. Now do I have your vow of silence?"

I paused a moment to give the illusion of pondering though I knew my intended answer, "Promise to spar with me regularly Shirou, and I'll agree to your terms."

"And I won't have to terminate any Sekirei." It was a statement, not a question.

"Fine, fine, _but_ the first Sekirei we are called out on to terminate is your responsibility."

My Ashikabi hesitated before nodding in affirmation.

* * *

(Shirou POV)

I really dodged that bullet.

Half an hour had passed since the Sekirei had cornered me and an agreement had been reached. I'd given her a brief rundown of Thaumaturgy, and about my style though I omitted my Reality Marble. The passion in her voice from only holding a copy of Gae Bolg had me cautious about telling her that my soul is a weapon forge. Having someone else to be able to confide in was a bigger relief than I'd realized, provided she will keep her word.

Almost as if hearing my thought, Karasuba spoke as she examined a pair of Bakuya, "I'm not spiteful enough to go straight to Takami with these. She'd blow it off as usual. The Director on the other hand," she trailed off, her smile growing wider with amusement, "He'd be in orbit."

"Which is why we're not telling anyone," I asserted.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me, are any of the _others _as strong as you?"

"Stronger," I answered swiftly, "Though their crafts vary. It's unlikely that another magi can project swords like mine. Projection is generally regarded as useless."

Karasuba's face seemed to light up for a moment, but it was gone in less than an instant so I couldn't be sure. After tossing the swords back at me, which I let dissolve as they left her hands, she tugged off her thigh-high boots and tossed the grey jacket of the D-Squad over the back of the chair, "If it's useless, but you can kill with it, then it's not useless," she declared as she sat in the chair, legs crossed, not looking at me. A moment later, she had a book in her hands. "Since all that's settled now, you may move in."

The room turned quiet as the atmosphere shifted. Karasuba glanced back over her book, "Aren't you going to unpack? If you're waiting for help, you'll be waiting for a while."

"I'm sorry, but you lost me." Within the span of an hour, I'd seen a few new sides of the Sekirei but this new shift was confusing.

"I am granting you permission to unpack your belongings. Do it yourself, there's a closet in the bedroom for clothing. Any other belongings may be placed wherever but if it's ever in my way it's gone. You're also sleeping on the floor."

* * *

After moving my stuff in, it was nearly time for my first appointment of the day. I left Karasuba, still reading in the chair, only to bump into Takami as I opened the door. She had a concerned expression on her face as our eyes met.

"Shirou…"

"Is there a place for me to put my cooking stuff?" I asked, "This room doesn't have anything resembling a kitchen, even vaguely."

She paused, apparently at a loss for how to respond, "Well, Zero-Four isn't one for domestic hobbies, as you've no doubt gathered. She has her meals made by Minaka.

The second part of Takami's response surprised me, Minaka the CEO of MBI with a flair for theatrics cooking for Karasuba, one of his subordinates. The surprise must have shown on my face, for Takami continued.

"She knows she's still useful enough that he won't poison her food. She maimed the three other hired cooks for attempting to poison her."

That made a little more sense. If Karasuba was an important asset to MBI, she needed to be in a relarionship of mutual trust with her employer as well as healthy. Though, I did hope that the cooks weren't dead or too badly harmed, because a justifiable fear of Karasuba was not something to be killed for.

"As for your question, there is a kitchen for personal use a coulpe door down. Benitsubasa is usually in it so be careful, she's a little territorial."

"Thank you, Mother. I should be fine now." I replied, "I'll move my kitchen supplies in after work." I began walking towards the elevator.

"Shirou," Takami called one last time as I stepped into the elevator, "Where is Zero-Four telling you to sleep? Floor or bed?"

"Floor," I answered over my shoulder. '_Convienient since now my Futon won't be wasted.'_

As the doors closed, I thought I heard Takami mutter, "Not coddling him with the bed… He has her respect."

* * *

As I stepped out of MBI Tower, my phone buzzed in my pocket. The caller ID told me it was Yukari. Putting the device to my ear, I answered, "Hello, Shorou Emiya speaking."

"Brother, you must come quick," my sister's voice spoke anxiously, "A red-haired floozy just tried to rape Onii-chan in the bath. I need your help to protect his chastity. I think she's a Sekirei so that means you can punish her right? Just bring that one that was with you…hey!"

"Yukari?" I asked worriedly as her voice was cut off. I was intending to head north just to confirm the safety of my two biological siblings when another voice spoke over the phone. In the background, I could hear Yukari's irritated yelling.

"Hello Emiya-san," the landlady's voice said calmly, "My apologies, but I must ask that you leave the discipline of Izumo tenants to me. MBI, especially their dogs, aren't allowed on my property." As she spoke, I felt a cold malice directed at me over the line and I could have sworn that I saw, out of the corner of my eye, shadows coalesce into a fierce hanya mask in proximity of my phone. It made me nervous but it wasn't terrifying, perhaps because of distance between Izumo and MBI.

I sighed, "Very well, Asama-san, mete out the punishment you see fit. I'll stay way and keep Karasuba away too. But," my voice hardened a little, "If anything _unsavory_ happens at Izumo, I will _not_ be stopped from entering, regardless of MBI."

A light pause on the line. "Worry not, Emiya-san, I shall _personally_ defend the tenets and the reputation of Izumo house."

"See that you do, and thank you."

"Your gratitude is unnecessary. Izumo was my husband's pride. I won't let it be harmed. I'd actually like to thank you for the repair job. It's a shame that you're MBI, or I'd hire you more."

"No need, just keep you tenants safe." I understood how much it meant to protect something of an important person who'd passed away. For me, it was Kiritsugu's dream of being a hero.

"I will, and you should keep a firm grasp on the Black Dog's leash."

"I will," I answered, "Goodbye, Asama-san."

"Farewell, Emiya-san."

* * *

When I returned to MBI Tower, it was early evening. Upon entering the room Karasuba and I would be sharing, she threw some things at me. Reflexively I dropped my work bag, caught them and looked them over: black pants of a thick cloth, a matching black long-sleeved shirt, a gray jacket like the one she wore, and a pair of pian dao sheaths that appeared to be worn on the back, between shoulders.

"You Disciplinary Squad outfit," Karasuba stated before I could ask, "You're supposed to wear it tonight for Minaka's announcement." She was already dressed back in her Squad attire.

"Announcement?"

"The second phase is starting, ten Sekirei remain unwinged," she explained, "MBI is taking control of the city and sealing all exits for those involved with the plan. Your introduction will come after his announcement. You must strike fear into the others who will be watching, that they will know your authority."

"I would rather be respected than feared."

"Better to be feared than loved."

"But not feared to the point of hatred." I counter-argued.

"Whether they hate you is their problem, they must be made wary of you." After a brief pause, she continued, "If you don't wear those, then I've been instructed to have you wear a business suit like Natsuo. You will not be introduced to the other participants in _that_," she gestured at my current attire, covered in dust with a few darkened stains that I'd received at work. "You represent the Disciplinary Squad and MBI, casual wear is not permitted for first impressions."

She was surprisingly serious about what I wore, but I'd only interacted with her for a maximum of eleven hours, so I barely knew her.

"Combat fatigues have always suited me better than business suits," I replied after thinking it over, "When is the announcement?"

"As soon as we arrive upstairs, Shirou-chan," the Sekirei answered with her usual smug grin.

'_Then I should hurry,'_ I thought, shedding my outer clothing right in the entryway, '_It's rude to keep others waiting.'_

* * *

Karasuba and I stepped out of the elevator and onto the 'Observation Platform' and were greet by the presence of Minaka and the other half of the Discipline Squad.

"Took you two long enough," Benitsubasa sneered, though her face was softening a little, "We almost sent someone to get you."

"She thought… you were getting…_cozy,_ Black_,_" Haihane said with a smirk.

"Shame that you weren't as smart as I expected, Red," Karasuba spoke to Benitsubasa, "Thinking that I might spread my legs for my Ashikabi. I'm not a weakling who would do such a thing."

"You…" the Red Sekirei started to yell and step forwards.

"Hey, behave," I ordered, stepping between the Black Sekirei and the Red Sekirei, "Don't we have a job?"

"Emiya-kun, is right,"Natsuo affirmed softly, "Do calm down, Beni-hime." The other Ashikabi was looking at me, "That outfit suits you well, Emiya-kun."

I was wearing the Squad outfit Karasuba had provided with Kanshou and Bakuya sheathed on my back. The grey jacket had been insisted upon by Karasuba in the style that hung on my shoulders like a cape. As an extra measure for keeping it in place, a thread crossed the opening at chest level and connected with the Sekirei insignias. I was also wearing black, fingerless gloves and heavy boots with metal bands sewn in.

"Indeed it does, Natsuo-kun," Minaka agreed gleefully, "That should make his introduction all the more powerful." He spun back to face the edge to the building, where a camera stood, "Places everyone."

I didn't know where to go, but Karasuba guided me to a point to Minaka's right and a couple meters behind. Natsuo, Haihane, and Benitsubasa stood at the same distance but on the Director's left. Spotlights suddenly flashed on and trained in Minaka. The light on the camera began flashing, indicating that it was recording.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Shin Tokyo, I am Hiroto Minaka of MBI, and I have a special announcement." Minaka declared to the camera, "As of tonight, we of MBI will be occupying Shin Tokyo. Travel at airports and border of the city will be heavily monitored by our security forces. Worry not, for your daily activities shall not be impeded. However, there are some individuals who have a responsibility to MBI and cannot be allowed to leave until their obligation is completed. They will also receive a message shortly that they may find…stimulating. The Age of Gods is nigh upon us. Rejoice, for it will begin again here!" For extra flair, he thrust his arms out to his sides, spreading his cape with a flourish. The camera light stopped flashing.

Minaka removed his phone and spoke, "Send it to all participating Ashikabi now."

At that moment, my phone started ringing, Yukari again. "Yes, Yukari?" I answered.

"You were just on the TV!" she excitedly stated, "That was cool!"

'_It was LIVE? Good thing she didn't call during it.'_

"So what's going on? The landlady has that stern kind of look and Matsu is worried."

"Who?" I asked. Nearby, Natsuo withdrew his own phone which had begun to ring.

"Oh that's right, you weren't here," she answered, "Matsu is the Sekirei that tried to jump Onii-chan in the bath. She just wanted wings and calmed down after getting winged by Onii-chan and the landlady… _had words_ with her. Just what is that shadow-mask-thing that Miya-san does? I think Matsu said she's number Zero-Two, which both Musubi and Shiina said was really good because she's a single-digit."

"I don't know, what Miya-san does or the importance of a single digit. Is there anything else you wanted to say?"

"Whoa," I heard her say in awe, "Brother, Onii-chan just got a video message with you swordfighting that Sekirei woman you were with this morning."

"What?! How?"

"It's from MBI, Emiya-tan," an unfamiliar voice spoke. I heard faint clashes of steel on steel through the phone, and slightly louder in Natsuo's direction.

"Who is this?"

"Sorry, I put it on speaker phone," Yukari said, "It was better than passing the phone around."

"This is Matsu-tan, Zero-Two and former S-Guard member," the unknown voice answered, "Karasuba is a former team mate and I'm curious about her Ashikabi. Mina-tan says that you're fairly straight forward and upright, so Matsu-tan figured asking would be okay, even if you are MBI. Emiya-tan also seemed honest enough before Karasuba was winged."

"And what's wrong with being MBI?" This Matsu sounded a little immature just by her speech patterns, like she was playing cute or something.

"Emiya-tan doesn't know?" Matsu asked, surprised. "It's because…"

"Needless things that Emiya-san is capable of finding out himself are best left unsaid," Miya's voice cut in with a chill.

"Wow, Shirou-san is strong," Musubi yelled jovially, her voice carrying over the phone, "Karasuba-sama looks happy, see?"

"Hey, Bro," another voice said, "Was this staged? Like choreographed in slow motion, then speed up with computers?"

"Uzume?"

"Yeah, you forget me or somethin'?"

"No, just so many people talking at once. No, it's not acted, that was this morning. I didn't think it was recorded, though."

"Oh, every room in the tower has recording devices, Emiya-kun," Minaka's voice said through the phone line, startling me. The shocked cries and yells on the other end meant they hadn't expected it either. I looked over and saw the director holding a phone to his ear, "Except Karasuba-chan's quarters of course," he said, completing his earlier statement.

"I do hope you'll pardon my making this a three-way call, but I feel you'll be distracted from the recording and miss the best part, so I'll say it myself, "Shirou Emiya is an exception to the rule that prevents Ashikabi from participating. He has permission to engage other Sekirei in combat and Sekirei are permitted to fight him. The other rules of combat do apply though. You kids have fun!" And with that he hung up.

Karasuba's grin widened.

Over the line I heard another voice, likely Kagari from the masculine tone and pitch, "What the Hell!?"

* * *

Author's Notes

Another chapter done. Hooray. Sorry it took so long, but I had so many distractions and not enough motivation. I actually wanted to go a little further with this chapter but I did tell someone that progress would be posted within the week, about a week ago. So here. I hope it turned out well.

A couple of points I'd like to make though before anyone complains about how easily Shirou revealed his secret. The Gae Bolg was partially an accident, when Karasuba was pushing for answers, he mentally recalled Lancer stabbing him for being a witness. When she provoked him, he reached for the nearest weapon. Next, she gave her word in a way that Shirou could agree to, plus she'd already experienced some of his esoteric ability so it was either trust her or kill her, and Shirou doesn't take joy in killing. Third, they are bonded as Sekirei and Ashikabi, so Karasuba can subconsciously influence him and he can do the same for her.

To all those who reviewed the last chapter, thank you, There will be a building labeled "Conviently Empty Building" or "Suspiciously Abandoned Warehouse" or "Disposable Empty Office Building" though when, which, and how many are undetermined at the moment.

A question that I discussed with another already, but would still like feedback: In the _hypothetical_ situation that Shirou and Karasuba share dreams/memories while sleeping, which should be first (consider both of them having the same dream at the same time): 1)Fuyuki Fire; 2)Pieces of the grail war (including the fight with Archer) 3)the hill of swords: Unlimited Blade Works, without any combat occurring; 4)the first invasion of Kamikura with the first S- Guard; or 5)the second invasion, when Yume sacrificed her core to save Musubi? This is all hypothetical so I won't guarantee it'll happen

Thanks for reading. Please review. (any minor grammar spelling mistakes will be fixed in about eight hours, after work)


End file.
